


If you wanna kiss somebody (baby, I got somebody in mind)

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Were Tobin is a small town girl who works in her fathers bar while at college and Christen is a rich city girl who works for her fathers company.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 134
Kudos: 718





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Kiss Somebody by Morgan Evans
> 
> Let me know what you think? 
> 
> Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

The bar wasn't a particularly nice one. 

It was a dive, actually, a place for frat boys to come get drunk during the school year, or for truckers to stop in. 

Which was why she, along with everyone in the bar, stood to attention when the doors swung open and in strutted a woman in an elegant red dress. 

She didn't even seem to be aware of the fact the whole bar came to a standstill at her presence -or maybe she just didn't care-, all eyes on her as she made for the bar, offering Tobin a little smile. 

“Uh, hi,” Tobin greeted, her little frown on her brow. “What can I get you?” 

“What is the best whiskey you have?” 

“Uh, honestly, dude, this is kinda a dive. We have Jack and Woodford. S’about it.” Tobin said, slinging the cloth over her shoulder as she grabbed the Woodford. “It's a pretty nice whiskey, but not high end.”

“I'll take a double,” 

“Yes, ma'am.” Tobin agreed, grabbing a glass and adding some ice. “Tough day?” 

The woman’s lips lifted in a little smirk. “This your bartender shtick?”

“This is me asking if you're okay,” Tobin said. 

Tobin slid the drink over to Christen, resting her forearms on the bar, flashing her a crooked grin.  “Would you like a straw, princess?” she teased, entirely unprepared for Christen to just pin the whole drink, setting the glass down with a satisfied little smile, probably at Tobin’s look of absolute wonder. 

“Another,” 

Tobin obliged, pouring out another double. 

“Hey, Heath,” Tobin didn't even need to look away from Christen to know who was calling her. 

“What, Benny?” 

“Another two beers here, kid? And one for the new girl, whatever she's drinkin’.”

Tobin rolled her eyes, “Sure thing, Benny.” she called back, offering Christen a little smile. “He would have a heart attack he saw that what you're drinking costs ten bucks, so I'm not going to do that to him.”

Christen’s lips lifted ever so slightly. 

“He's harmless,” Tobin said as she began pulling the pint, scanning the bar. “They all are, really. But if they make you uncomfortable let me know.”

“You going to beat them up for me? Defend my honour?” Christen leaned her chin on her fist, fluttering her eyelashes at Tobin, who huffed out a laugh. 

“Worse,” She said finishing the second pint and leaning closer to whisper. “I'll cut’em off.”

She gives Christen a little wink before rounding the bar. “Six sixty, Benny.”

“Cheers, Kiddo.” he said, dropping some change into her hand, motioning to the girl at the bar. “S’her deal?”

Tobin’s intuition was telling her something was wrong, that something had happened to bring this girl into a shitty dive bar looking like she had just left a black tie event. What? She wasn't sure. 

It usually came down to a broken heart, thought. Every single regular that came in here was nursing a broken heart of some sort, she wondered if this girl was any different. 

“Think she's just passing through, dude.” Tobin shrugged, heading back to the bar, turning to backpedal as she called back to him. “And behave yourself, okay? I don't wanna end up chucking you out.”

Benny scoffed. “You like me too much.”

“You wish, Benford.” She shot back, picking up a few empty glasses on her way back. 

“Regular I take it?” 

“Pretty much all of them are, the school year is over, it's usually full of frat boys.” Tobin explained, crouching down to load the cups into the dishwasher. “You got lucky, you could be covered in frat boys right now.”

“What makes you think that?” 

“I mean, look at you.” Tobin motioned to Christen before drying her hands off on the rag over her shoulder. “You're hot, you had all eyes on you when you walked in.”

Christen looked like she had in fact been aware of that, a little smirk on her lips as she leaned a little closer to Tobin. “Even yours?”

“Duh,” Tobin hummed, fixing the glasses under the bar. “There's something about heels that just demand attention.”

Christen sipped on her drunk while Tobin cleaned the surface, peering at Christen through her eyelashes when she reached her. 

“So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?” Tobin questioned with a crooked little grin, and Christen rolled her eyes. 

“Do you hit on all your costumes?”

“Only the pretty ones.” Tobin gestures to all the patrons, none of whom weren't under the age of forty, before slinging the rag over her shoulder. “So everyone here.”

Tobin felt an odd sense of pride when a ghost of a smile pulled on her lips. “You think you're charming, huh? 

“My dating history would suggest I am very much not,” Tobin answered, her head snapping up when the sound of glass shattering sounded through the room. “Alfie, dude.” Tobin huffed, moving to round the bar, grabbing the brush and shovel as she went. 

“I'm sorry, Toby.”

“You know the deal, bud,” Tobin held her hand out, and Alfie huffed, reaching into his pocket and fishing out a hard candy. 

“This is my last one,” 

Tobin just wiggled her fingers and the man sighed, setting it in her waiting palm. 

“Might need to up the amount of candy you have to give me for every glass, Alf, you're really taking the piss now.” Tobin said, moving to clean up the glass. 

“I'll be sure to stock up,” her said with a little wink, and Tobin laughed, heading to drop the glass in the designated bin before turning back to the bar. Her movements stalled at the sight of Christen, her cheek resting in her palm, legs crossed, the foot of her elevated leg bouncing along to the background music. She was staring at Tobin curiously. 

“You seem close, you and him.” Christen commented when Tobin reached her. 

“They're regulars, and they all kinda treat me like one’a their grandkids, which is nice.” Tobin replied, moving to stand across from Christen, elbows on the surface as she pointed at Alfie, who had gone back to his game of pool. “His wife left him six months ago.”

“Shit,” Christen murmured, looking back at the man.

“Yeah. He didn't see it coming, none of us did. He's a good guy, they all are, the regs.” Tobin explained, watching Christen as she scanned the bar, her eyes trailing over her ears, down her jaw to her lips. “He works hard, he worshiped the ground she walked on, but she left him for a younger dude who worked for her.”

“That's shitty.”

Tobin hummed. “Don't get me wrong, Alf ain't perfect. But, fundamentally, he's a good guy. They are all of a different generation, so they have their moments of casual racism and sexism, homophobia, but if you call them out, educate them, they learn, they try.” Tobin said, bringing Christen’s eyes back to her. “I can’t say as much for the frat douches we get in here.”

“Looking at them, I would not believe a word you just said.”

“If I didn't work here I probably wouldn't either.” Tobin agreed. "They're all good dudes, just small town guys who enjoy simple pleasures, like going to the bar after work and having a little fun with their buddies.”

“What about him?” Christen nudged her head in the direction of the man in the corner, hunched over a beer. 

“That's Ace, he lost his little girl about five years ago and has never really been the same.” 

Christen looked sympathetic. “How long have you worked here?” 

“As a bartender, six months. I was a busser since I was sixteen, but I've been coming her since I was a kid, it's my dad's place.” Tobin explained. “Now, are you going to tell me what a girl like you is doing in a back road bar, or am I going to have to get you drunk first?”

From Tobin’s little smirk, Christen knew she was joking. 

“I just had to get away from the city,” 

“Kinda loud, right?” Tobin hummed. “I can do it for a short span of time but there's just something great about the silence that comes with small towns.” 

“Yeah, everything just piles up and there's nowhere to hide from it all.”

“Yo’ Tobs, can I get another?” a voice called and Tobin straightened, moving to grab the Jack. 

“A please would be nice, Ewan.” she shot back playfully. 

“Please, madam Heath, may I have another.” he said with a playful little bow. 

“You'll be wearing it if you don't behave, Matthews.” Tobin retorted, and a round of ‘ooh’s sounded through the bar. “It's at the edge of the bar.”

“You're getting lazy in your old age, Kid.” Ewan huffed. 

“And you're going grey in yours,” Tobin grinned over at Ewan as she tapped on the till screen, putting the drink on his tab. 

“You were never this rude as a kid.”

“I’ve spent too much time with you guys.” Tobin smiled sweetly at the man who laughed gruffly. 

Tobin grabbed the Woodford when she noticed Christen was low. “Another?” 

“Please,”

Tobin went about her job, bantering the regulars as she got them drinks and cleaned their messes. 

She was leaning against the bar, silently eating her peanuts, eyes straying to Christen every so often, who was typing furiously on her phone for the past hour, when the door opened and a trucker entered. 

Tobin watched him, she had never really trusted truckers since she watched one beat up Alfie when she was ten. The man spotted Christen, a little smirk slipping onto his face as he took a seat a few stools down. 

“What can I get you, bud?”

“Cheapest beer, sweetheart.” he flashed her a gap toothed smile.

“Sure thing,” 

It took the man all of five minutes to engage in conversation with Christen, and Tobin watched attentively. 

Christen, for her part, looked disinterested in a way only a pretty rich city girl could. She barely looked at him, and when she did it was all bored eyes and fake smiles. She was actually kind of terrifying. 

Tobin didn't get the chance to interject when the trucker slid ever so slightly closer, because Benny stepped in between Christen and the trucker, smiling that oddly charming smile. “Toby, can I have a beer?”

“Anything for you, Benford.” Tobin smiled sweetly with a little curtsy. 

“Dude,” The trucker said, catching Benny’s attention. Benny turned to the man, eyeing her with an unimpressed look. “We were talkin’.”

“Huh,” Benny turned to Christen, who was watching him unsurely, she seemed to relax a little when Benny offered her a kind smile. “I think you were talking, the lady was clearly not interested, so maybe you should go take a seat somewhere else and let her drink in peace, hm?” 

Tobin’s lips turned up into a little smile as she set the drink down in front of Benny. “On the house, buddy.”

“This ain't none of your business, man.” the trucker argued. 

“This young lady is here to enjoy a drink, her body language makes it abundantly clear she isn't interested, she is just too polite to tell you otherwise.” Benny’s voice in a calm. “So, since she won't say anything, I will.”

“She your daughter?” The trucker stood slowly. 

“No,” 

“Then back the fuck off, dude.”

Tobin slammed her hand down on the bar when the trucker jabbed a finger against Benny’s shoulder, making Christen jump and the rest of the bar glance over. “Listen to the man, or you're  _ gone _ , understand?”

The man looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it, grabbing his beer and heading for a table in the far corner of the room. 

“Alright, kid?” Benny asked, and Christen must have assumed he was talking to Tobin, because she looked surprised when she glanced at to see his kind brown eyes on her. 

“I'm fine, used to it, I suppose.”

Benny tutted, shaking his head. ”If he bothers you again don't hesitate to call me over.” he said, glancing at Tobin who offered him a little smile. 

“Thank you, Benny.” Tobin said. 

“Yeah, thank you.” Christen smiled, and Benny gave her a little wink before heading back to his table. 

“Those are the guys you need to watch out for,” Tobin said, wiping down the bar. “Truckers are scummy sometimes.”

“I was content just ignoring him, I'm used to getting hit on by people who won't no for an answer.”

“Still, truckers are intimidating.” Tobin shrugged. “I'm sorry I didn't step in sooner, I thought you had it under control.”

“I did, he was getting a little too close for comfort, but I could have handled him, if Benny hadn't stepped. I'm glad he did, though.”

“I believe that, you're kind of intimidating.” Tobin offered a little smile. 

The bar slowly emptied on the run up to midnight, the trucker leaving first, glaring at Benny as he went, then the regulars began leaving, all shouting a goodbye to Tobin before disappearing through the door. 

By closing it was just herself and Christen , who had made her way through a few more drinks, making her more than a little tipsy. 

“Do you know if there is a motel nearby?” Christen asked as Tobin cleared the tables. 

“There is,” Tobin hummed. “Down the street, but I can drive you back to the city if you'd like?”

“That's okay, I'm not really ready to go back.” Christen said, moving to stand but stumbled a bit, prompting Tobin to lightly grip her arm with her free hand. Christen looked at her with wide eyes. “Hi,” 

“Hey,” Tobin laughed. “Do you wanna sit? I can walk you to the motel once I'm done closing?” 

“You don't have to do that,” 

“I know, give me five.”

After cleaning Tobin turned off the lights and grabbed her jacket, holding the door open for Christen before locking up. 

“It's not far,” Tobin assured, draping her college varsity jacket over Christen's shoulder, and Christen didn't even argue, pulling the jacket closer around her. 

“It's so quiet,” Christen whispered. “There are city noises that you don't even realise exist until you're out of the city. Like the constant traffic, or buzzing of lights, people talking. It is never just-” Christen motioned around her. “This. Nothing.”

“Nothing sometimes gets a little bit too much.” Tobin admitted, hands stuffed in the pockets of her jeans. “It's different perspectives, right? I grew up in a small town, this is all I really know, I mean I go to UNC but I don't really spend a whole lot of time in the city.”

“What do you study?”

“Sport science,” Tobin shrugged. “I'm more there to play soccer.”

Christen seemed to light up at that revelation. “You play soccer?” 

“I do,” 

“Me, too.”

“In college?”

“Yeah, well, I did.” Christen clarified. “I got injured in my senior year and lost my scholarship, my dad made me work for him after that.”

“That sucks, I'm sorry.”

“I was hoping to get back into it but life just has a way of getting in the way.”

Tobin eyed Christen for a second, her eyes training on her feet as they walked. “Is that why you took off?” 

“I don't really want to talk about it.” Christen sighed. 

“Okay,” Tobin agreed. “I'm Tobin Heath, by the way, I don't think I introduced myself.”

“I know; it's Tobin, or Toby, or Tobs, or kid, or kiddo.” Christen grinned over at her. “I'm Christen Press.”

“Well, Christen,” Tobin hummed, stopping outside the motel. “This is you.” She pushed the door open and ushered Christen inside. 

“Tobito,” a voice called, and Christen smiled over at her. 

“Or Tobito.”

Tobin rolled her eyes. “Hey, Kell,” Tobin greeted the woman at the front desk. “This is Christen, she needs a room.”

“No problem,” Kelley agreed, eyeing Christen for a short while before moving to the computer. “How was your night?”

“So so,” Tobin shrugged. “You?”

“Quiet, got a trucker in, but he was drunk so I think you know that.” Kelley arched an eyebrow at her. “Where did you find the city girl?”

“Kell,” Tobin huffed at her best friends bluntness.

“What? It was just a question,” Kelley huffed. “She looks like she was pulled from a posh party.”

“I'm right here,” Christen arched an eyebrow at Kelley, who smiled. 

“Room forty-six, ma'am.”

Christen handed over her card while Kelley and Tobin bantered back and forth. 

Tobin walked Christen to her door, accepting her jacket back when they reached the room. 

“Thank you, for walking me, and for the jacket.”

“Of course,” Tobin nodded once. “Have a nice night.”

“Goodnight, Tobito.” Christen grinned cheekily at Tobin, who rolled her eyes. 

“G’night, City girl.” 

Tobin had a little bit of a spring in her step as she headed back to the bar and up to her bed. 

\--

Tobin had just gotten back from her run when she spotted Christen again, in the car park of the bar, standing beside her car.

“Hey,” Tobin greeted a little breathlessly, and Christen spun around to face her, and Tobin didn't miss the way her eyes strayed down the length of Tobin for a second. “You heading out?” 

“Yeah, need to get back.”

“Well, it was nice to see a different face around here.” Tobin said. “Especially when it is as pretty as yours.”

“Did you get that one from one of your regs?” Christen teased and Tobin laughed. 

“Come back anytime, Christen.” 

“Only if you get better whiskey.” 

“I might just do that if you become a reg,” Tobin agreed. 

“We'll see,” Christen hummed. “Bye, Tobin.”

Tobin watched as Christen backed out of the space, heading inside when she disappeared down the road. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback for this fic has been amazing, thank you, guys!

Life was much the same after that, of course it was, a pretty girl coming into the bar was nice, but it was hardly life changing. 

Tobin did find her mind wandering back to Christen every so often, wondering what had lead her to the bar in the first place, but after a little over two weeks she figured she would never see her again.

Tobin was perched on the bar when she saw Christen again. 

It was a quiet day, only five regulars in, as well as Kelley, Lindsey, and Alex sitting at the bar. 

Tobin was laughing along at something Lindsey was teasing Kelley about, and she didn't even notice someone new enter the bar until Christen was perched a few stools down, dressed in a pair of what looked like work slacks and a white shirt. 

Tobin stared for a minute, jumping when Alex punched her leg. “Stop being a perv and go serve her."

Tobin scowled at her as she hopped off the bar. 

“Hey,” Tobin greeted. “Woodford?” 

Christen offered her a little smile. “Please.” she hummed. “How are you?” 

Tobin shrugged. “There was a big fight last night, couple’a truckers, so I was up pretty late cleaning that shit up.” Tobin explained. “You?” 

“Okay, I've been busy, but after being here and away from the noise I couldn't not come back.”

“Sure it wasn't the company?” Tobin said and when Christen lifted her eyes she noticed Tobin’s crooked little grin. She hated how charmed she was by it. 

“I mean, Benny is pretty charming.” Christen said loud enough for the man at the end of the bar. 

Benny looked up at the sound of his name, offering Christen a kind smile and a playful wink. “Good ta see ya again.”

“You behave yourself, Benny, she's too young for you.” Tobin teased, pointing warningly at Benny. 

“And way out of your league, Tobito.” Kelley said. 

“We're just leaving.” Alex said, hooking an arm around Kelley’s shoulder and pulling her toward the exit. “See you at practice tomorrow.”

“Behave yourself!” Kelley called over her shoulder, laughing when Lindsey shoved her out the door and swung her foot back to kick her butt. 

“Sorry about her,” 

“It's okay. Are those girls on your team?” 

“Yeah, we go to school together. Lindsey is our midfielder, Kelley is our wingback and Alex is our forward. There was supposed to be a few others here but they had to work.” Tobin explained. “What do you play?” 

“Forward,” Christen answered. “You?” 

“Midfield,” 

Christen nodded, nudging her head in the direction of Nev, a regular. “What's his story?”

Tobin glanced over at the man, chin resting in his palm as he stared out of the window. 

“That's Nev, he's a miner.” Tobin said, grinning when Christen gave her a deadpan look. “I know, we have miners, how small town of us.”

“I wasn't going to say anything.”

“No, but the look on your face said everything.” Tobin said. “He's a miner, hugely overworked, they all are. His dad died recently so, keeping in theme with the place, he's kind of a wounded soul.”

“Everyone here has been through something?” Christen questioned and Tobin nodded. 

“It's rough, you know? This is a sleepy fishing town, there ain't a lot of opportunities here.”

“Why not move?” Christen frowned, and Tobin eyed her for a second. 

“It's not that easy, these guys live paycheck to paycheck.” Tobin said. “Hell, a lot of them don't even come here to drink, just to hang out because they can't afford a few dollars for a beer. They're trapped here, there is no way out for them, which is why they work as hard as they do, to get their kids out.”

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah, a lot of these guys work fifty, sixty hour weeks and come away with enough to feed their families and pay their rent, anything else and they're scraping and scrounging for the money.” Tobin shook her head. “I'm lucky, I got a scholarship, I'm getting out, but these people, they're stuck in this same cycle until they die.”

“That's messed up,” Christen frowned, glancing around at the men in the bar. 

“The system is built against people like this,” Tobin flashed a smile to the man who had just entered, giving him a three fingered wave. “Beer, Pete?”

“And some peanuts.”

“Sure thing,” Tobin smiled, turning back to Christen as she pulled the pint. “Why do you think suicide rates in small towns are skyrocketing?” Tobin shrugged, grabbing the peanuts and rounding the bar, slowing by Christen . “People are terrified they'll end up stuck here forever.”

Christen sat shocked for a second, watching Tobin as set the pint down on the man's table, resting her shoulder against the wall as she chatted with him. 

Pete, who was probably the youngest of the bunch that Christen had seen so far, maybe in his late twenties, talked animatedly with Tobin, his hands flailing wildly, her eyes crinkles as he laughed at something Tobin said.

Christen figured Tobin had been right before, that this was the best part of someone these guy’s week, coming in here and bantering with Tobin and the other regulars. 

“I'm tellin’ you, Tobs, it's in the city and it's the best chance of findin’ you a girl.” Pete called after Tobin as she made her way back to the bar, picking up empty glasses as she went. 

“I don't think I agree with that, she's spent the last while flirting with the city girl.” Nev teased. 

“Behave yourself.” Tobin warned Nev. “And I'm not old enough to get in.”

“We'll work something out.”

Tobin rolled her eyes, smiling apologetically at Christen. “Sorry, they are obnoxious sometimes.”

“That's okay, “ Christen assured. “So, you're old enough to serve alcohol but not drink it?”

“I am,” Tobin hummed, loading the dishwasher. 

“So, how old are you?” 

Tobin grinned that playful grin as she straightened. “Guess,” she requested, resting her forearms on the surface of the bar, fluttering her eyelashes at Christen . 

“If I didn't know you were in college I would guess a solid ten for mental age.”

“Rude,” Tobin huffed. 

“Twenty?”

“Lower,” Tobin shook her head smugly. 

“Nineteen?” 

“I turned nineteen in May,” Tobin nodded.” How old are you, Christen?”

“Guess,” 

Tobin looked weary. “That's a dangerous game to play with a lady.”

“Try me,” Christen rested her chin on her knuckles, a little smile playing on her lips. 

“Well, you've been through college, so older than twenty two.” Tobin tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Twenty three.”

Christen shook her head ever so slightly. “Older.”

“Twenty five?” 

Christen nodded. “Turned twenty five in July.”

“You don't look a day over twenty four,” Tobin said with a cheeky grin, hoping back when Christen swiped at her arm. “You're a mean drunk, I might need to get security.”

“You are the security.” Christen shot back. 

“And you don't want to mess with the guns I have hidden under this sweater.”

“I'm sure they're very impressive.” Christen smiled, her hand coming up to rest on Tobin’s upper arm, which seemed to take the girl by surprise, her eyes moving to Christen’s hand, blinking a few times before looking back at the girl. 

“I'm kind of the muscle of the place,” She said, her voice a little meeker than before. 

“I believe it,” Christen hummed, dropping her hand and draining the last of her drink. 

Tobin topped her up, resting her elbows on the surface, leaning a little closer to Christen. “So, what do you do, Christen?” 

“I'm a lawyer,”

That made Tobin tilt her head curiously. “Huh,” 

“What?”

“I would just never expect it from you,” Tobin shrugged. “I just seems kinda boring.”

“I like it.” Christen huffed.

“Okay,” Tobin hummed, straightening and smirking at Christen. “I mean, I don’t believe you, but okay.”

“I do,” Christen defended. “I get to help people.”

“Okay,” 

Christen eyed Tobin for a few seconds, who had busied herself by fixing the back shelves. “What?”

“Nothin’,”

“No,” Christen argued, leaning across to take ahold of Tobin’s arm when she attempted to walk away. “What?”

“I just-” Tobin shrugged. “I just think you’re made for different shit, not some corporate job.”

“I don’t have a choice, and it is a good job.”

“I think you do, and I think the alternatives scare you so you’ve settled.” Tobin noticed the shift in Christen’s expression immediately, the way her brow drew in as she scowled at Tobin.

“You don’t know anything about me.” Christen argued.

“Maybe. But when you spend enough time in a place like this you get good at reading people.” Tobin shook her arm free, and Christen immediately released it, pulling her hand back. “But it’s none’a my business.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I’ve just seen it, you know? Over and over again in this town. People settling, whether it is for a job, or a person.” Tobin shrugged, grabbing the rag hanging from her back pocket and making her way to the end of the bar. “I hate to see it happen.”

Christen wanted to argue, tell her it was different, she was doing well in her field, but Tobin was gone, leaving behind the bar to wipe down tables, having a little banter with the patrons in the bar. And Christen let herself watch her for a short while, a little smile of her own pulling in her lips when Tobin laughed along with Pete, hitting back with something Christen couldn’t hear, which made Pete laugh loudly.

Christen didn’t mean to stay as long as she did the first time, but then Tobin came back to the bar and whatever disagreement they had just had was forgotten and she was back to being that goofy girl that Christen found herself thinking about a little too often after that first night.

She let Tobin walk her to the motel again, even thought she knew exactly where it was, unlocking her room door and leaning against the frame as she said goodbye.

“Hey,” Tobin called as she was closing the door, motioning a hand to her. “You, uh, you look nice.”

Christen looked down at herself, her work shirt untucked and unbuttoned, she knew her hair was a little bit of a mess, but she believed that Tobin meant what she was saying.

“Thank you,” 

Tobin nodded, “Goodnight, Christen.”

“Night, Tobin.”

“Maybe stop in tomorrow,” Tobin offered as she back peddled. “We can do lunch.”

“Sure, twelve good?” 

“We can go to the diner.” Tobin offered. 

Christen let her cheek fall against the cool wood of the door and nodded. “Sounds good,” 

“Sweet,” 

Christen watched Tobin walk away, closing the door and letting her forehead rest against it. 

\--

Tobin left the bar bang on twelve, dressed in her college sweatshirt and a pair of black sweats, offering Christen a wide smile. 

“How are you feeling?” Tobin asked, nodding her head toward the beat up truck. 

“Little tender, but okay.”

“Pancakes will help with that, I promise.” Tobin opened the passenger side door. 

Christen ignored the way the old truck creaked, accepting Tobin’s hand that was outstretched toward her, using it to help her up into the bench seat. 

“So,” she started when Tobin hopped in beside her. “How old is this thing?” 

“Uh, I mean, I don't know for sure.” Tobin admitted, giving the gear stick a little wiggle before putting it into drive. “My grandpa gave her to my dad, who gave it to me when I graduated high school, so pretty old. Dad said mom gave birth to my sister in the back seat, but that's not true, he just tries to gross us out.”

“You have siblings?” Christen asked. 

“Three. Two older sisters and a younger brother. ”

“Do they work in the bar?” 

“Nah, my sisters are in Ohio, they couldn't get to college, we couldn't afford it, they are pretty high up in an organisation called Athletes in Action.” Tobin explained, one hand on the wheel, the other resting on the gearstick. “And Jeff is still in high school, so he stops by but I would rather he focused on his studies, he's a clever kid, and he needs to get an academic scholarship if he's gonna go to college, and that is so much harder to get than a sports scholarship.”

Christen let herself ponder that, she had never really had to worry about money, or had been around people who did. She couldn't imagine worrying about not getting into college because of money. 

“What about you?” Tobin asked, switching hands on the wheel, her other hand propping her head up against the window. “Siblings?” 

“Two sisters,” 

“Ah, an all girl family, comes with its own issues.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothin’” 

Christen glared at her, before huffing. 

Tobin laughed, and Christen actively ignored the flutter in her chest at the sound. “You're a jerk.”

“Come on,” Tobin huffed when Christen crossed her arms in faux annoyance. She switched hands again, her free arm running around the back of the bench seat, giving Christen’s shoulder a little squeeze. “I will get you an extra double shake.”

“With whipped cream?” Christen grumbled, unable to fight the smile tugging on her lips. 

“And sprinkles.”

Christen sighed. “Fine.”

Tobin beamed, and Christen forced herself to look away, reminding herself that she was just a college kid, she couldn't go down that route with her. 

Tobin entered the diner first, one of the waitresses barrelling into her. Tobin was fast enough to wrap a hand around the girls waist and catch the glass she had almost shattered. 

“Jeez, Alex, I told you, you are too good for me.” She said with that stupidly charming grin, holding the glass out to the girl. “Please stop throwing yourself at me.”

“You're just as bad as those frat boys sometimes, Tobs.” Alex huffed,quickly rushing off to the counted as she muttered. “Total fuck boy.”

Tobin laughed a little, ushering Christen in and to a booth.

“Okay, pancake?”

“Yeah,” 

“All the shit on?” 

“No meat, I'm veggie.”

“No problem, double bacon and ham pancakes coming right up.” Tobin teased before skipping off to the counter, draping herself over it as she spoke to the irritated looking girl behind the counter.

The girl seemed to rant for a bit, then Tobin started speaking, hands flailing, even getting to her feet to mimic kicking a ball, and the irritation on the girls face seemed to melt away into a little smile, then she was laughing at whatever Tobin was talking about. 

Christen found herself curious, this was the first person she had seen Tobin interact with that was around her age, and she seemed just as engrossed in whatever Tobin was saying as the men at the bar. 

Christen had to wonder if Tobin Heath was the light of this sleepy little town. 

Tobin comes strolling back over a few minutes later, falling into the booth with a huff. 

“Apparently she has just had a total cunt of a trucker in for breakfast, she was in a foul mood.”

“You seemed to bring her out of it.” Christen pointed out. 

“She's my best friend, has been since she was born.” Tobin shrugged, turning to Christen. “Anyway, vegetarian, huh?”

“Yeah. I kinda wanna go vegan eventually.” Christen said. “Working my way up to that.”

“I'm going to ask a dumb bitch question,” Tobin said. “Do you miss meat?”

Christen chuckled, and, honestly, she had gotten annoyed at people before for asking that. But Tobin had that crooked grin and soft eyes and she really wants couldn't be annoyed at her.

“Not even a little bit.”

“S’cool. I've had some veggie substitutes when I've visited friends in the city but it isn't common in stores here. Even if it was its so expensive.”

“Yeah, it really can be.” Christen agreed. 

“I think because there is a middle man between animal and plate that people don't really see the meat as animals.” Tobin said, her arm settling along the back of the bench, behind Christen . “if you were to ask people to kill their own mean a lot couldn't do it. I couldn't do it.”

“I think it's tough. Meat is cheap, and, like you said, substitutes aren't. It's the same with fresh food, why spend a few bucks on fresh food for one meal when you can buy like three dinners that are frozen and microwavable for the same price, you know?”

That seemed to surprise Tobin. 

“Oh, come on, i'm not that far removed.”

Alex appeared not too long after that with their food. 

“Lex, this is Christen Press, also known as city girl.”

“As in soccer player Christen Press?” Alex frowned at Tobin as she held a hand out to Christen. Tobin nodded and Alex turned back to Christen with a smile. “Nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan.”

“Thank you,” 

“Alex. Alex Morgan.” Alex said. 

Christen cocked her head curiously. “The freshman who broke all kinds of records last year?”

Tobin beams at that, glad Alex was getting some kind of recognition. Alex stared wide eyed for a second before turning to Tobin. “Did you tell her?” 

“No, dude.”

“I keep up with the women's leagues at all levels.” Christen smiled. “You're going far, Alex.”

Tobin planned on teasing Alex about how flustered she got later. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Christen made a point of going to the bar at least once a week, which turned into a few times a week, which turned into her mother sitting her down and asking her why there were charges to a seedy motel in a small seaside town on her credit card. 

She explained herself, minus the fact that the main reason she went there was because of the crush she was harbouring for the bartender there. 

Her mother sighed, and then laughed, claiming the whole family had been in on a call because they thought she was hiring a hooker.

Tobin had laughed harder than Christen had ever seen her when Christen told her this. 

Tobin had also taken to greeting Christen with a joke whenever she entered the bar, sliding her glass of whiskey to her and hitting out with it. 

_ ‘Did you hear about the restaurant on the moon?’ ‘huh?’ ‘Foods great, but there's no atmosphere’ _

_ ‘Want to hear a joke about paper? Nevermind it's tearable.’ _

_ ‘What do you call cheese that isn't yours?’ ‘I swear, if you say-` ‘Nacho cheese.’ _

\--

Tobin noticed immediately something was off when Christen came into the bar that night, excusing herself from her friends as she slid into place in front of her. 

“So, two goldfish in a tank, one says to the other: ‘do you know how to drive this thing?’”

It got a smile, which is more than Tobin was expecting, honestly. 

Tobin set the glass in front of her, resting her forearms on the surface as she leaned in a little closer. “You good, city girl?” 

Instead of answering, Christen drained her drink and pushed the glass toward Tobin for another. 

“I will take that as a hard no,” Tobin hummed, pouring out another shot, her hand landing on Christen's when she went to down this one. “Maybe this isn't the way of dealing with it?” 

“Isn't this your job? Serve people with broken souls alcohol?” there was a bite to her tone that made Tobin pause. 

“Suppose it is,” Tobin hummed, tapping her fingertips against the bar twice. “Just flag me down if you need anything.”

“That's the city girl I was telling you about,” Tobin heard Kelley say as she approached her friends. 

Emily hummed. “She is cute, in a ‘I'm rich and way out of your league’ kinda way.”

“I told you,” 

Tobin hung out with her friends, had a little banter with the locals (Playfully scolding Benny for coming in covered in dirt and soot), but she kept an eye on Christen, who stayed hunched over her drink. 

Tobin couldn't shake the thought that whatever had brought Christen here the first time had somehow gotten worse. She had known her for a little over a month and a half now, and there was always something, but it seemed to weigh heavier on her now. 

Her friends left just before ten, and come eleven the bar was empty with the exception of Christen . 

“Hey,” Tobin greeted softly, sitting on the stool beside Christen’s, her back against the bar as she peered over at her. “Are you okay?”

Christen lifted her head, turning her bleary eyes to Tobin. “I'm already giving you my money, you don't need to do this whole charming bartender shtick.”

“You're a mean drunk, huh?” Tobin teased. “Look, whatever is going on, I'm sorry.”

“I'm never going to play again,” Christen sighed, barely above a whisper. “I have been going to a physio, they said I won't be able to play again without blowing out my knee every other game, I would spend more time on the bench than on the field.”

Tobin felt her stomach sink, she knew how heartbroken she would be if she had to stop playing. “I'm sorry, Christen .”

“It just--it's not fair, you know? This is all I've ever wanted. I've played soccer all my life, I want to win world cups and gold medals.”

“Maybe you still can,” Tobin offered, holding her hand up when Christen scowled and straightened, mouth open to yell at her. “Hear me out,” She said quickly. “Why don't you go into coaching? You're the Christen Press, dude. You were the top pick for your graduating year, you played for the under twenties national team at seventeen, anyone would be lucky to be coached by you.”

Christen narrowed her eyes. “I didn't tell you that.”

“Kelley looked you up, said you looked familiar.” Tobin shrugged. “She knew you from the under twenties team, had a huge crush on you but don't tell her I said that.”

A little smile pulled on Christen’s lips. 

“I know it's heartbreaking, even the idea of never being able play again is heartbreaking to me, so I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through.” Tobin turned her head to Christen, a sad smile on her lips. “But you have already changed the game for women, made it that much more easier for women like me to play professionally. Kelley told me about the stuff you campaign about, you're changing the world for us. And I'm sorry you don't get to play in the world you're changing but you could train girls who will.”

“I don't know, I might not be good enough.”

Tobin scoffed. “Please, you were top pick of your graduating year, you played for the under twenties, tipped to be called up for the national team before you got injured. You're good enough.”

Christen cocked her head. “You know a lot about me.”

“Just what the media said.” Tobin shrugged. “They also called you a bitch, which I guess I can see.”

Tobin laughed when Christen batted at her shoulder. 

“Worst pep talk ever.” Christen huffed, but there was no real venom behind her words, her hands coming up to cover her face. 

“Do you want another drink? Or can I get you water?” Tobin asked, and when Christen dropped her hands Tobin was watching her with such a tender look that it was almost suffocating. 

“Water,”

Tobin's smile was slack, a little lopsided, and altogether charming. “Atta girl.”

“I'm sorry, about before.” Christen apologised. 

“I forgive you, it was rough news to get.” Tobin assured. “I consider us friends, dude, and I know you hate talking about soccer but if you do wanna talk, I'm here.”

Christen offers her a half smile. “I know.” 

“And that's not just my bartender shtick, I care about you.”

There was a softness to Tobin’s features that for the first time in a long time Christen didn't find herself questioning those words. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, or else I would just serve you until you're drunk and throw you out on your ass.” Tobin reasoned. “Instead, I'm going to offer you my spare room for tonight, no sense in you forking out money for the motel when I have a perfectly good bed.”

“Money really isn't an issue.”

“Then use what you would have spent on the room on something nice for someone else.” Tobin shrugged. 

“You're sure?” 

“Positive.” Tobin assured. “Let me lock up.”

\--

Tobin knew the girls would be stopping by to head to training the following morning, so Tobin left Christen a note telling her that if she wanted to stick around she would make them breakfast afterward. 

She hadn't expected for Christen to come trudging down the stairs, dressed in Tobin’s UNC sweater and a pair of black shorts. 

Tobin had seen her the previous night, but there was something about a sleep tousled Christen that got her heartbeat going. 

Kelley’s sharp elbow to the side startled her out of her creepy staring. “Stop staring, dude.”

Tobin nodded, ignoring the grinning faces of her friends as she headed over to Christen. 

“What are the strongest days of the week?” Tobin asked, a little flutter in her stomach when Christen gave her a tired smile, tilting her head curiously. “Saturday and Sunday, all the rest are weekdays.”

Christen let out a little chuckle, accompanied by an eye roll. “They're getting worse, Toby.”

Tobin couldn't not grin at the nickname, it sounded that much better coming from Christen, especially in that sleep gruff voice. 

“And yet you smile every time.” Tobin grinned crookedly. “I'm heading to practice, but if you want to hang out, I can make us breakfast once I'm back.”

“You don't have to,” 

“I know, and if you need to get back to the city I understand, but there are towels in the cupboard by the stairs and I do have a shower.” Tobin shrugged, a little coy. “And Alex might make the best pancakes but I make some sweet French Toast.”

“If you do say so yourself.” Christen teased. 

“Well, stay and find out.” Tobin challenged. 

“I think I might.” Christen tilted her head back, chin up. 

“Make yourself at home,” Tobin opened the door leading to the back, giving a little bow and motioning inside. 

“What time are you due back?” 

“Around ten,” 

“I'll have coffee ready.” Christen smiled, heading into the back, and Tobin watched her go. 

“I might just keep you around if you're going to make me coffee.” Tobin called after her. 

The only reply was Christen’s laugh. 

Tobin turned to see her friends watching her with raised eyebrows. 

“What?” 

“What was that?” Kelley asked, motioning to the door Christen had walked through. 

“You had Christen Press staying over.” Emily said. 

“Did you sleep with her?” Lindsey asked. 

“No, she's just a friend.” Tobin tutted. 

“Yeah, right. You don't get that dorky around a friend, dude.” Kelley grinned. “Are you fucking Christen Press?” 

“Dude,” Tobin huffed, shoving Kelley. “You're so crude sometimes.”

Kelley took a step back and into Alex, who wrapped an arm around her waist. “you haven't been into anyone the whole of freshman year, and now you have a crush on Christen Press, who is, like, six years older than you, by the way.”

“Let’s just go,” 

\--

Christen was on her sofa when she entered, watching a soccer match on ESPN. 

Tobin found herself smiling when Christen looked back at her, her chin resting on the back of the sofa as she eyed Tobin. 

Tobin began feeling a little self conscious, dressed in her grubby UNC kit, getting a face still a little red and her hair a mess. 

“How do you look good in everything you wear?” 

“I'm already making you breakfast, don't try and sweet talk me.” Tobin slid her kitbag into the kitchen. “I'm going to go shower, then I will start breakfast.”

Tobin filled Christen in as they ate, huffing when Christen insisted that she be the one to wash up (“You cooked, Tobs, it’s only fair”).

“We’re going somewhere,” Tobin said when Christen finished.

Christen frowned at her. “Where?”

“It’s a surprise,” Tobin grinned, shouldering her backpack.

“What do you have in the bag?”

“ _ That _ is also a surprise.” 

Christen huffed. “I don’t like surprises,”

“Mm,” Tobin smirked. “Too bad, let's go.”

Christen huffed louder as she followed Tobin out of the building, giving her a playful glare as when Tobin opened the passenger side door for her. “Don’t you need to open the bar?”

“My dad is opening, I’ve to be back by four.” 

Tobin hopped in, and Christen couldn’t help but roll her eyes when country music began playing through the speakers. “You are a cliche, Heath.”

“This song is great,” She shot back, reaching over to turn it up. “Better than the shit you play in the city.”

Christen rolled her eyes, this one she wasn’t a fan of, by then the next song began playing, and she found herself enjoying that one. 

_ ‘ _ _ You're like a sugar-sweet kiss in the morning, _

_ Sunshine pouring right into my window. _

_ Cool drink of water in the summer, _

_ Better than the other, hm, side of the pillow. _

_ You're everything that I'm not, and then a cherry on top, _

_ Yeah, girl, I gotta see you tonight, _

_ Yeah, I'm taking you out 'cause damn baby I'm proud.’ _

She glanced over at Tobin, just in time to see her grinning over at her, nudging her head toward Christen’s knee that was bouncing along to the song.

“I will make a country hick out of you yet, City Girl.”

“Whatever,” Christen rolled her eyes, and Tobin returned hers to the road, but Christen didn’t look away, couldn’t, not when Tobin was dressed in a racerback tank top, her hair still a little wet but tamed by a backward UNC ball cap. 

She looked  _ good _ and Christen felt a little guilty letting herself stare.

The surprise turned out to be a lighthouse.

“Come on, we will walk the boardwalk, have a look at the lighthouse, then we can have snacks on the beach.” Tobin grabbed her backpack before leading Christen toward the boardwalk.

“Is it still functioning?” She asked as she peered up at the building.

“Yeah,” Tobin hummed. “And we’re going in.”

“What?” Christen stopped dead. “No. No, I don’t do heights.”

“It isn’t that high, plus the view is incredible.” Tobin turned to Christen, offering her a soft smile and her hand. “Come on, I’ve got you.”

“I don’t - If I don’t want to go any further we stop, okay?” Christen offered unsurely.

“Of course,” Tobin promised. “You won’t regret it, Chris.”

Tobin flashed the girl by the door a big smile. “Hey, Em.”

“Tobin, miss me already? We  _ just _ saw each other.” Emily gave her a crooked little grin. “I understand, though.”

“You are truly irresistible, Em. I’m sure Lindsey would agree.” Tobin laughed when Emily got a little flustered as she tried to deny it, jabbing her finger toward the door.

“Go on in,” She grumbled.

“That was mean,” Christen whispered, her voice laced with laughter as she nudged Tobin’s shoulder.

“She deserved it,” Tobin shrugged. “Hope you’ve kept your fitness up, Press.”

“I could outlast you, I think.” Christen grinned. 

“I’m not even going to argue with that.” Tobin said. “Let’s get climbing.”

Christen stopped halfway up, having made the mistake of looking down and completely freezing, but then Tobin took a seat a few stairs in front of her, placing her hand over Christen’s hand, the one that was white knuckling the railing.

“Hey,” she whispered softly. “We can head back down, it’s okay.”

“No, I just- I looked down.” Christen let out a strained laughed. “I’m good. Or I will be, in a sec.”

Tobin stood, sliding her hand into Christen’s free one. “Ready when you are.”

When they did reach the top Christen had to admit that, if she didn’t look down, it was definitely worth it. 

It highlighted just how small the town was, and the view of the ocean was beautiful, with the sunlight reflecting off the surface, and the small fleet of sailboats leaving trails behind them.

“Worth it?” Tobin asked with a little smile, leaning back against the railing.

“Only if you don’t fall off,” Christen gripped the front of Tobin’s tank top and pulled her toward her, Tobin barely stopping herself from barrelling into her, bracing her hand against the metal of the lighthouse. 

Tobin smiled over at her, her head tilting slightly. “Didn’t know you cared, Chris.”

Christen rolled her eyes, hoping that Tobin couldn’t see just how flustered she was. “Who else would serve me alcohol if you died?”

That made Tobin laugh, pushing herself off the lighthouse and away from Christen. “Let's get going, I’m hungry.”

“You  _ just  _ had breakfast.”

“Don’t call me out, Chris, I’m a growing woman.”

Tobin drove them to the beach, setting up the blanket she had brought with her, both girls settling down as Tobin pulled out the snacks.

It was nice, both girls letting themselves relax with the sound of the waves. 

“My grandma always said that waves were like life, and we were like the rocks.” Tobin murmured as she watched the waves crash against the rocks.

Christen turned to look at her, taking in the way the sun highlighted the sharpness of Tobin’s features. “How so?” She questioned softly.

“Well, the waves just don’t stop. It doesn’t matter the weather, or the time of year, they  _ keep coming _ , just like life. Sometimes the waves are soft, other times they are rough and harsh, and over time they alter and change the rocks. Like life with us.” Tobin shrugged. “I find it comforting, these rocks, while they have been altered by the waves they have still withstood thousands of years of being battered by them.”

Christen found herself smiling softly at Tobin when she turned to look at her.

“I know it’s dumb,”

“It’s not.” Christen said quickly. “I understand why it is comforting to you.”

“When things get overwhelming I come here and just watch the waves hit the rocks, it makes me feel like I can deal with whatever it is that's going on.”

“Everyone needs something to hold onto.”

“Yeah,” Tobin hummed. “What’s yours?”

“I volunteer at the local animals shelter.”

“Of course you do,” Tobin huffed with a little eye roll. “When i just thought you couldn’t get any more perfect.”

“I’m not perfect.”

“Sure,”

“I’m  _ not,” _

It was then that Tobin realised just how upset Christen seemed, nodded slightly. “Maybe not, but no one is.”

“Yeah,”

“What’s going on?” Tobin questioned. “What’re you thinking?”

“I just- I don’t want you to expect perfection from me. I can’t- Everyone else does, and it’s exhausting.”

“I don’t expect anything from you, Chris.” Tobin said. “I like who you are, and I know I don't know a whole lot about you, and I know there will be some bad qualities lurking in there somewhere.” Tobin flashed a little grin. “But I like to think I am a good judge of character, and I think you’re great, I can’t wait to get to know you better."

“Thank you,” Christen whispered. “For today, I’ve had a lot of fun.”

“Any time, I rarely get to get out here anymore, it was nice.”

They headed back to the bar half an hour before Tobin was due to take over at the bar, Tobin walking Christen to her car.

“You’re good enough, you know?” Tobin said as she opened the door for Christen. “Perfect or not, that doesn’t take away your value as a person.”

Christen smiled softly at her. “I’ll text you when I’m home.”

“Looking forward to it.” Tobin smiled. “Drive safe.”

“Bye, Tobs.”

Tobin waved her off before heading into the bar, rolling her eyes when she spotted a grinning Kelley.

“So, Emily messaged the group chat.”

“Emily is a snitch.” Tobin huffed, as she disappeared upstairs, though she couldn’t really find it in her to actually be annoyed at Sonnett.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Christen had been stopping by two to three nights a week, and Tobin’s friends had taken to teasing her about how perky she seemed to be these days. 

But as soon as Tobin made a comment about Emily and Lindsey's budding relationship both girls would shut up. 

“Hey,” Tobin greeted, a little spring in her step as she stopped in front of Christen, arms on the bar, that cheeky little grin on her face. “You know why scuba divers sit on the edge of the boat and fall back into the water?” 

That made Christen frown as she set her jacket over the back of the stool, she had expected some sort of joke. “No, why?” 

“Cause if they fell forward they would fall into the boat.”

Christen stared at her for a second before dropping her head to the bar with a groan. “I hate you so much.” Tobin could hear the smile in Christen’s voice, which made her grin. 

“You do not,” Tobin argued, throwing her cloth over her shoulder and cocking her hip, flicking her cap when Christen looked up at her. “I'm your favourite bartender in this here town.”

“The only bartender.” Christen corrected, and Tobin gave a little smile, leaning closer to Christen.

“I'll take it.”

Christen just stared at Tobin, a little smile pulling on her lips at the playful look in the girls eyes. She knew in that moment that she could lean across the bar, or across the twenty inches that was between them, and kiss Tobin, and Tobin probably wouldn't push her away. Might even kiss her back. 

The moment, whatever it was, was broken by the door rattling open. “Tobs,” a gruff voice cheered. 

Tobin’s head snapped to the door as she straightened, noticing four of the frat boys from campus making their way toward them. “Jay, dude, what're you doin' here?”

“Pre-season for football starts a little earlier than soccer.” Jay shrugged, leaning against the bar beside Christen, his boys moving to her other side. Tobin had seen this before, something very reminiscent of a pack hunt. 

“What can I get you?” she asked, eyeing the boys carefully. 

“Beer,” Jay said. “Who's your friend, T?” 

Before Tobin could answer Christen piped up, her voice unwavering even under the gaze of five men. “Christen,” 

Jay grinned, and introduced himself and his boys before going off to talk about football while Tobin got their drinks. 

She had just set the drinks down when Jay’s hand reached out toward Christen’s arm. Tobin grasped it before he could. 

“Lay off, dude.”

“Jeez, T, relax.” Jay laughed. “I get you might have a crush, can't say I blame you, but she's so out of your league, man.”

Tobin felt herself deflate, but noticed the way Christen’s eyes seemed to flair up. 

“I would imagine she just wouldn't want some b-list football player touching her girlfriend.”

“Yeah, right.” Jay laughed. “You and Tobs? You are so far out of her league that it isn't even the same sport anymore.”

“I think we're kind of perfect for each other.” Christen smiled softly at her, her fingertips tickling Tobin’s forearm and, honestly, Tobin was sucked in by the fluttering eyelashes. “And at least Tobin is going somewhere with her sport, you had any call-ups?”

Jay just blinked at her, obviously surprised by her bite. 

Christen gave a cutting smile, turning back to Tobin. “I left my jacket upstairs, babe.”

“It's on the sofa,” Tobin motioned to the door, and Christen smiled, leaning up a little on her chair and kissing Tobin's cheek.

“Thank you, babe. Is it okay if I chill up there for a bit?”

Tobin could only nod, her mind a little foggy from the kiss. 

Christen disappeared, and Tobin watched her go, until Jay hitting her shoulder pulled her out of her daze. 

“Dude! How the fuck did you manage that?” 

Tobin scowled at him, snatching up the cash Jay had put on the bar. “Because I'm not an asshole.”

Tobin put the cash in the register before slipping into the back, offering Christen an apologetic little smile. “Sorry about him.”

“Not your fault.” 

“He's just the tip of the iceberg,” Tobin jabbed her thumb toward the bar. “In a week or so all the athletes will start to come back, then in a month school starts back. This place is going to be filled with people like him, hittin' on you, you won't get a break.” 

“Are you sure you could handle that?” Christen said with a playful little grin. 

“I could take'im,” 

“I believe you could,” Christen hummed, taking a step closer and sliding her hand to Tobin’s cheek, placing a kiss to the other cheek. “Thank you for sticking up for me.”

Christen pulled back, but barely a few inches, and Tobin stared over at her for a short while before her eyes dropped to her lips. And she knew it was weird, that she had to look away before she creeped Christen out and she ran. But she couldn't, especially when she seemed to be moving closer, and Tobin was positive she wasn't the one who was moving. 

“Hey, Tobin, I-” the door burst open, but neither girl jumped apart, Christen’s free hand had found its way against Tobin’s abdomen, and Tobin’s hands were now resting on her hips. Both looked toward the door to see Kelley standing there with a little grin “So,” 

“Kelley, get out.”

“Fine, fine.” Kelley huffed. “You do you, Tobs. And maybe Miss Press, too.”

Tobin whipped the cloth off her shoulder and threw it towards Kelley. “Get lost, O’Hara.”

Kelley laughed as she disappeared through the door. “I'm makin' a sex on the beach.”

“Kelley, don't, you broke everythin' last time.” Tobin called, looking back at Christen apologetically. 

“Let's go save your stock.”

Tobin rushed after Kelley, catching the bottle of vodka that she had thrown up in mid-air, glaring at her. “Get out from behind the bar,”

“What's with you and Christen?” Kelley nodded to the girl who had gone to her original seat and was chatting with Lindsey, both of them watching Hope as she set up to challenge Jay in an arm wrestle. 

“Nothin',” 

“Sure didn't look like nothin',” Kelley grinned, leaning back against the back bar. “Kinda looked like you almost kissed.”

“I mean, I think maybe we did? But it doesn't matter, I'm just a college kid, she's… well, she's Christen Press.”

“Don't be such a downer,” Kelley rolled her eyes, patting Tobin’s arm. “You're a catch.”

Tobin spent the rest of the night behind the bar, keeping an eye on the football boys while Christen spent time with her friends, which was nice, watching her laugh and joke around with them. 

And the fact that most of the times she glanced over at Christen she found the girl looking back, well, that was kinda nice, too. 

The night was going pretty smooth, until one of the truckers got a little rowdy with the football boys. 

Tobin let it happen, but kept a close eye, until there was a glass thrown, then she hopped over the counter. 

“Hey, man, easy.” Tobin placed a hand on the guys chest, stopping him from moving closer to the sheepish football player. 

“This is none'a your business, girl.”

The man tried to push past but Tobin stopped him, pushing him back and placing herself in between him and the footballer, her chest puffed, the brim of their caps touching. 

“You are in my place, so it is my business.” Tobin argued. 

“And what're you gonna do, physically chuck me out?” 

“I'm goin' to ask you to leave.” Tobin motioned to the door. “But I will physically kick you out if you don't leave.”

The trucker stared her down, but Tobin didn't budge, her shoulders square, her eyes not leaving his. 

After a few seconds of tense silence the man huffed, flicking the brim of Tobin’s cap. “Whatever, kid, it's not worth it.”

Tobin fixed her hat, watching the man grab his jacket and leave. 

“Yo’, T. Thanks, man, I really owe-” the footballer squeaked in surprise when Tobin grabbed his letter jacket and throwing him against the wall, one hand against his chest as she pointed at him. 

“Don't think I didn't see you agitate him. Pull that shit again and you won't be back, I won't tolerate you and your brain dead friends comin' in and disruptin' the locals, am I clear?” Tobin growled, leaning a little closer when he just nodded. “I can't hear you, knucklehead.”

“Yeah, yes, we'll behave.”

“Good,” Tobin smiled sharply, smoothing out his shirt and pointing to the glass on the floor. “You're payin' for it.”

”Of course.”

Tobin turned and headed back to the bar, all of her friends watching her, but Tobin could only look at Christen, who was looking at her with a look she couldn't quite decipher.

“No joke, when you do shit like that I want to sleep with you.” 

“In your dreams, Kell,” Tobin shot back as she leaned over the bar for the brush and shovel. 

“Yeah, a couple'a times.”

\--

“So,” Tobin started as she lingered in the doorway of her spare room, watching Christen who was sitting on the bed. “There's a bonfire next weekend, it's a town thin', there will be food and candy and all kinds of stuff, if you're up for it?” 

Christen looked unsure. “If it's a town thing should I really be there?”

“It's an anyone thin', but the whole town will be there.” Tobin clarified. “It's really chill. You just eat and play a little soccer or chill by the fire.”

“Can I think about it?” 

“Of course,” Tobin nodded, taking ahold of the handle and pulling the door closed slowly. “Night, Christen.”

“Tobin?” Tobin stopped closing the door, eyebrows raised questioningly. “That was really hot, what you did tonight.”

“I-Thank you?” 

“Goodnight, Toby.”

“Night, Christen.”

\--

Tobin had texted Christen the pin to the bonfire before Longboaring down to the beach. 

“I thought you were bringin' your girlfriend?” Kelley asked when Tobin snuck up behind her and nabbed the ball from her feet. 

That was something Tobin had been getting since that night with Jay in the bar. Everyone was asking about her new girlfriend, Tobin had even texted Christen about it, expecting her to tell Tobin to nip it in the bud, but she just sent two laughing faces, then a kissing emoji. 

That was something else that was new, too, the texting when Christen wasn't there. And even when Christen was swamped with a case Tobin always get a goodnight text, even if it was a busy night and Christen wasn't even close to being finished, every night around ten she would get a ‘Goodnight, Toby’. 

“She's probably busy, she had a big case this week, and it's finished but there will be a lot of clean up, she said it was messy.” Tobin shrugged, juggling the ball before volleying it to Ali. “And she's not my girlfriend.”

“Tell that to the town,” Kelley grinned, running off after the ball. 

Tobin made her way over to her family, falling down on the bench beside her brother. 

“So,” her father started, leaning closer with a little smile. “What's this I hear about a girlfriend?”

Tobin tutted, snagging a nacho from her brothers plate. “Nothin', pa. She's just a friend and the football losers thought we were datin'. It's all dumb.”

“Well, the entire town thinks you're dating her.” Cindy said. “And if it just so happens to be true, we are happy for you.”

“I know ma,” Tobin smiled, waiting for her brother to finish his food before dragging him over to the group that were kicking the ball around.

The sun was just dipping below the horizon when Lindsey jogged up alongside her, elbowing her in the side and nudging her head over Tobin’s shoulder. “Looks like your date is here.” She said with a little smile, taking off after the ball. 

Tobin turned in the direction Lindsey had motioned to, a little smile pulling on her lips at the sight of Christen, standing at the top of the beach, dressed in a pair of slacks and a polo shirt, bathed in the orangey-purple of the sunset. 

It took a few seconds for Christen to spot her, and almost as soon as her eyes landed on Tobin, the ball rattled off Tobin’s cheek, causing her to stumble a little. 

She didn't need to look to know Kelley was responsible for it. “O’Hara!” 

“Just helpin' you out, T.” Kelley grinned, and Tobin shot her a glare before walking toward Christen, who was already making her way toward her. 

“Hey,” Christen greeted, her fingers coming up to ghost along Tobin’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I am goin' to kill Kelley, though.” Tobin said, and Christen laughed softly. “I didn't think you would come.”

“I almost didn't, I've been busy, but I managed to power through everything. I need to go in in the morning to do a final read through.”

“Well, I'm glad you're here.” She said, motioning toward the game. “Wanna play? Then we can get food.”

“I'm not really dressed to play,” She glanced down at herself. 

“You mind playin' in slacks? ‘Cause I have an extra shirt and some sneakers--What size are you?” 

“A seven,” 

“Perfect,” Tobin smiled. “Do you want to play? Can you? I know your injury-”

“I can, just can't strain myself too much.”

Tobin grabbed her bag from beneath the table her parents were at before leading Christen to the bathrooms to get changed.

She waited outside, turning when she heard the latch unlock, a little smile pulling on her lips. “You look good.”

“Won't be saying that when I run circles around you, Heath.” Christen grinned cheekily. 

“Are you kiddin'? It would be a pleasure to be humiliated by you.” Tobin gave a playful little bow, and Christen laughed, shoving her shoulder.

It ended up being Christen and Tobin together with Lindsey up front for the eleven aside game, which was a mix of girls and boys, younger kids and older adults. 

Christen had seen nothing like it, and once she tempered her innate competitiveness, she had a lot of fun, watching the mix of clearly world class college level players, young kids whose little legs were barely big enough to kick the ball with any kind of power, and older adults who would huff and puff to catch their breath after running for a few seconds.

She was one of the best on the field, but playing alongside these up and coming college girls was oddly humbling, and Christen found herself thinking about the words Tobin had said a few months ago, about her becoming a coach.

“That was fun,” Tobin said as she and Christen walked toward one of the food trucks. “You are so talented.” 

“Me? All of you girls are incredible.”

Tobin stopped alongside the table her family was sitting at, motioning toward Christen. “This is Christen. Christen, these are my parents and my little brother Jeff.”

Tobin couldn't not roll her eyes at the way her brother gawped at Christen as she shook hands with their parents, and bantered with her father. Tobin slapped the back of his head, whispering. “Behave.”

They got food, and chilled with Tobin's family, then her friends, before breaking off to get snacks.

“This was nice,” Christen said, sitting down on the log alongside the fire, Tobin’s soccer zipper wrapped around her shoulders as they shared a plate of nachos. 

It felt very date like, and Christen wasn't really sure how she felt about that. 

“It was good to have you here,” Tobin said, snagging one of the jalapeño from the plate. “How was the case?”

“I don't really want to talk about it,” Christen smiled apologetically. “It's been constant all week, I just want to be here, with you.”

Tobin’s features softened, and she bumped her shoulder against Christen’s. “Okay, then tell me all about young Christen Press?”

“There isn't really all that much to tell.”

“When did you start playin' soccer?” 

“Dad played with me since I was young, but I didn't start club football until I was fourteen.” Christen shrugged. “I thought--I wanted to go on to play professional, but that didn't work.”

“And coachin'?” Tobin prompted. 

Christen nodded. “I'm thinking about it.”

“Yeah?” Tobin grinned.

“Yeah, I’m unsure, I don't even know if I am physically able.” Christen said. “I am considering it.” 

“You could totally be my personal coach?” Tobin teased. “I would definitely get scouted if I have Christen Press coachin' me.”

Christen laughed softly, shaking her head. “You think you're charming, huh?” she said, turning to Tobin with an arched eyebrow. 

“I think you're charmed,” Tobin shot back, the flask of whiskey she and Christen had been sharing giving her a little more courage.

“I think you're right.”

Tobin’s lips lifted in a smile. “And I think if I was to kiss you right now, you would let me.”

Christen’s eyes dropped to Tobin’s lips. “Yeah,” it came out more of a whisper than anything else. “I think you're right.”

“And I think you would regret it tomorrow.” Tobin’s voice was a whisper, too.

“I'm not sure about that.”

“I'm not going to risk losin' you on a not sure.” Tobin turned back to the fire. “I like havin' you in my life too much.”

“It's not you, Toby,” 

“If you say ‘it's me’,” Tobin laughed, looking down at the flask in her hand. 

“No, I mean- I'm twenty five, Tobin. You're nineteen and in college, dating a twenty five year old would be dumb, college is about letting loose.”

“I disagree,” Tobin took a swig in her flask before offering it too Christen. “But I understand you not wanting to get involved with a college student.”

Christen accepted the flask, taking a long drink. “I like you Tobin, I do, but you're just a kid. I couldn't do that to you.”

“College was never about that for me. The sleepin' around, the hookin' up with different girls every other night, that's not who I am,” Tobin shrugged. “And I like you, Christen,” Tobin said, turning her head to offer Christen a little smile. “I remember the first night you walked through the doors of the bar, you strutted in all confident and radiatin' boss energy, it was the most attractive thin' I'd ever seen. Then I got to know you, and the more I learned the more attracted to you I got.”

The confession surprised Christen, she hadn't expected Tobin to be so candid. 

“Not to mention you're totally hot.” 

Christen laughed, grateful for the shift in conversation. “You're such a frat-boy.”

They stayed until the fire burned out, Tobin’s friends joining them not long after that conversation, but Christen didn't leave her side, even leaning into Tobin for heat, which helped dampen the sadness of the soft rejection she had just received.

They strolled back to the bar, dropping each of her friends off. Once it was just to the two them, Tobin insisted Christen get on her Longboard, Christen clutchnig onto her hands tightly and Tobin pulled her along, laughing when Christen yelled her at to slow down.

Tobin fell down onto the sofa with a groan, Christen settling alongside her. 

“What time do you need to head out at tomorrow?” Tobin asked, her arm covering her eyes as she yawned. 

“I need to be in the office by ten.” Christen answered, her head resting against the back of the sofa, her head tilted in the direction of Tobin, a smile tugging on her lips when Tobin removed her arm and let her head loll to the side to look over at her. 

“Is there a lot to do?” 

“Just a lot of filing.” Christen shrugged. 

“Do you need help? I don't open the bar until six.”

“That's sweet, but it's okay.” Christen assured. “I have assistants for that.”

Tobin laughed. “She has assistants.”

Christen tutted, batting Tobin’s arm. “Don’t be a dick.”

“It's one of my few talents,”

“Dick and soccer?” Christen grinned crookedly at her. 

“Exactly,” Tobin hummed, patting Christen’s leg as she stood. “Right, I'm off to bed.”

“I will be heading off at half eight, so I will probably be gone when you wake up.”

Tobin nodded. “Text me? And maybe come by on Wednesday if you aren't busy? Celebrate you winning this case.”

“You don't have to do that, tonight was celebration enough.”

“I have a plan, come by at closing on Wednesday?” 

That made Christen curious. “Okay,” 

“Perfect,” Tobin smiled. “Goodnight, City girl.”

“Goodnight, Tobito.”


	5. Chapter 5

Christen hadn't really known what to expect when Tobin invited her over after closing, and then texted her telling her to wear something comfortable. She had no idea what she was about to walk into, but it certainly wasn't to enter the bar and for fairy lights to be strung up and for there to be a tent in the middle of the floor. 

Tobin quickly straightened from where she was fixing the blankets, a grin stretching across her face. 

“Right on time,” she said, eyeing Christen, who was dressed in her Stanford sweats and sweatshirt. “And you somehow make  _ that _ look good.”

Christen rolled her eyes, knocking Tobin’s shoulder when she got close enough. “What is this?” 

“It's a celebration. And I get it's not, like, a high end restaurant, or whatever.” Tobin scratched the back to her neck. “But the vegan lasagna is dope.”

“You made that lasagne?” 

“Well, I mean, I put all the components together, and baked it, I even grated cheese.” Tobin said. “This vegan stuff from the city.”

“You went all the way to the city for me?” Christen said playfully, but she couldn't hide the fact she was touched by all the effort Tobin had gone to.

Tobin rolled her eyes, her hand settling on Christen’s lower back, motioning to the tent. 

They settled in the tent, both sitting cross legged as they ate their food, watching Nailed It on Tobin’s laptop. 

After eating they settled on their front, setting up The Half of It. 

They were a little over halfway through when Christen spoke up. “I got offered a trial for an assistant coaching position.”

Tobin's head whipped to Christen, a large smile on her lips. “What? That's amazin’!” 

“Yeah,” Christen hummed. 

Tobin eyed her for a second. “Isn't it?” 

“I mean, yeah. I just, it's at Clemson, which has one of the best soccer teams in the country. I don't-- they have been on top for years now, and that's a lot to walk into.” Christen admitted. “I don't know what to do.”

“You either get it or you don't, dude.” Tobin reasoned, “And if you don't, you try again. But I really believe you will.”

“What about everything here? I have a solid job, family, friends.”

“Dude, this is your dream. That's the important thing, all of that stuff, it is still going to be there. Everyone you love and who loves you is still going to _be_ there.” Tobin wrapped her arm around her pillow, turning her face to Christen. “And you’d be a state over, not over the other side of the country.”

“It's just- it's a lot, you know? It's completely uprooting my life, it’s taking a huge risk.”

“It is,” Tobin hummed. “But I know you're gonna to beast it, because you’re Christen fuckin’ Press.”

“I'm scared.” Christen admitted, pushing herself up onto her elbows, looking down at her hands. 

“And so you should be,” Tobin laughed, mirroring Christen’s position. “To go all philosophical on you; chasin’ your dreams is terrifyin’. But if you're strong enough you will struggle through, and I know you are strong enough.”

“You really believe I can do it?” Christen asked in a whisper, her voice dripping with insecurities.

“I believe you can do anything you put your mind to.” Tobin assured, her lips turning up into a soft smile when Christen turned to look at her. There was a look in her eyes, a softness, love is what Christen would probably describe it as. “I think you're strong, the strongest woman I've ever met. You could have settled for this shitty lawyer job, but you decided to go after somethin’ that would make you happy, and that's brave.”

Christen smiled, her head dropping to look at her hands. “Thank you. For this, for dinner, for everything.”

“That’s what friends are for, City girl.” Tobin said. “And it will be fun for us to beat you guys when we play against you.”

“If I get it,”

“You will,” Tobin said. “When is the tryout?” 

“Monday,” 

“Do you want me to come with? Dad is gonna to be pickin' up more shifts because preseason is startin’ soon, he wouldn't mind takin’ a shift on Monday.”

“You'd want to come? It's like a five hour drive.”

“I would love to come along.”

“Okay,” 

They settled down to finish the movie, both eventually falling asleep on the floor. 

\--

The road trip was nice. 

They fought over who was in control of the music (“It's my car, Tobin.” “The passenger is always in control of the music, dude!”), once they sorted that out (Christen ended up being in control, but Tobin would certainly say she won after getting to see Christen's puppy dog eyes.) the journey was nice. They chatted for the first stretch, sang along to Christen’s playlist, stopped off for coffee, argued about who the best superhero was (“It's Spiderman, dude. Peter Parker is incredible.” “his abilities would be useless anywhere other than a big city. I would love to see Spiderman swing around in rural Ohio.”) but it was far, it was about half way through the journey that Tobin realised just how far away Christen was going to be. 

They checked into their hotel, two single beds (which Tobin was thankful for, they didn't need to be that kind of cliché), and settled on Tobin’s bed to watch Netflix. 

“How are you feelin’ about tomorrow?” Tobin asked, her fingertips tickling the skin on the inside of Christen’s forearm, Christen's head fitted snugly against her shoulder. 

“Yeah, okay.” Christen’s voice was quiet, like she was close to falling asleep. “I'm a little nervous, but I think it will go well.” 

“Yeah, I think you're gonna crush it.”

“I'm enjoying having my own personal cheerleader.” Christen joked and Tobin laughed softly. 

“I'm always on your side.”

\--

Tobin dropped Christen off at the tryout in Christen’s car. 

“I should be done in an hour,” 

“Cool, I can go get us snacks for the ride back. Any requests?”

Christen hummed thoughtfully, her head falling back against the headrest. “Just get whatever, I'm not really bothered.”

“Okay,” Tobin hummed, reaching across to give Christen's thigh a little squeeze. “Good luck.” 

“See you soon.”

\--

Christen was beaming when she dropped into her car after the tryout. 

“Good?” 

“I think it went really well, I will hear back by the end of the week.”

“I'm proud of you,” Tobin gave Christen’s shoulder a little squeeze before turning over the car. 

“I wouldn’t have done this without you, Tobin.”

“I think you would have, eventually.” Tobin hummed, her hand resting on the gearstick as she pulled out of the parking space.

“Well, you gave me a push that I needed, and I’m really grateful.” Christen placed her hand over Tobin’s, and Tobin offered her a little smile as she turned her hand over to thread their fingers together, giving her hand a little squeeze.

\--

Tobin was bantering with Benny the day after Christen's tryout when Christen came rushing into the bar.

“Tobin, Toby,” Christen couldn't stop herself in time, barrelling into Tobin, who almost dropped the glasses in her hand. 

“Easy,“ Tobin laughed, one hand on Christen's waist, the other clutching the glasses for dear life. “Where's the fire, dude?”

“I got the job!” Christen grinned, a laugh escaping her lips when Tobin scooped her up into her arm and spun her around.

“I knew you would, they’re damn lucky to have you.” Tobin said, setting Christen down on her feet, smiling over at her. “I’m so proud of you.”

Christen was glowing, her smile wide, and she was practically bouncing on her toes. “I didn’t think- I don’t know. But I got a call this morning saying they wanted me down there for the start of the season.”

“That’s, like, a month from now.” 

“I know, I have so much to do before then. I need to finish up the case I’m on now, and I have to find a place to stay, pack up all my shit.”

“Well, pre-season starts Monday but I will help with anythin’ you need.” Tobin offered, cocking her head when Christen’s smile seemed to falter. “What?”

“I just- You’ve become really important to me, I don’t want to lose you.” Christen admitted.

“You won’t,” Tobin assured. “A bond made in a dive bar is a bond for life, City girl.”

“I love you, Tobin.” 

It was the first time either of them had said it out loud, but Tobin figured it was plenty obvious how she felt about Christen . 

“I love you, Christen.” Tobin smiled. “Now, let’s go condo hunting.”

“A condo, huh?”

“Duh, I want a room with a view.” Tobin rolled her head, making her way over to the bar, dropping off the glasses before going to fetch her laptop, handing it over to Christen . “Make a short list, I have final say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kiss in the next chapter? Who knows.  
> I know. And I will not confirm or deny.  
> Let me know what you think?   
> Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Between pre-season, and Christen finishing the case, the month leading up to Christen leaving went by in a blur. 

Tobin was either on the field, at the bar or at Christen's place, sometimes helping her pack but mostly cuddled up on Christen’s huge bed, watching netflix on her huge TV.

Christen didn’t have a huge amount of stuff, so they managed to fit all of the smaller bags and boxes into Christen’s car and the larger furniture into Tobin’s truck. They stayed on the phone to each other for most of the drive, even if they were mostly silent, listening to music.

Tobin hadn’t seen the condo but as soon as she walked in she fell in love.

It was lakeside, with an open plan living room/kitchen, and two bedrooms. It had a balcony that looked onto the lake, and that lead out to what Tobin figured was a dock.

“Dude,” Tobin whirled around, eyes wide with excitement. “We should get jet skis.”

“Sure, we can go look at jet skis for your birthday, Tobs.” Christen laughed. 

“Sweet,” Tobin hummed. “It’s beautiful, Chris.”

“I thought you would like it.” Christen hummed. 

Tobin helped Christen unload the boxes, and built her bed (she felt a little flustered at the fact that Christen was just watching her assemble the frame), before heading out for dinner. 

“I can't give you an amazing night of fairy lights and good food,” Christen said. “But those poncey restaurants, that I can do.”

“Give me a little insight into your world, City girl.” Tobin flashed her a playful little grin, opening the door to the condo, giving a little bow and motioning out. “After you.”

Christen rolled her eyes, “You know men only do that to look at women's asses, right?”

“Can't say I blame them,” Tobin commented, jumping back with a laugh when Christen swung at her, but, really, Christen was wearing a pretty black dress that fit her just right, Tobin was only human (and maybe she had stared like a dumbstruck teenager when she first clapped eyes on Christen). “Easy, that's assault with a deadly weapon.”

At Christen’s confused face Tobin smirked, and Christen had an idea what was coming next. 

“You can't just throw those guns around like that.”

Christen groaned, and stomped off, leaving Tobin to scramble to catch up with her. 

“Are you sure this is going to be okay?” Tobin asked, motioning down to herself, dressed in a pair of black slacks with a black polo tucked in, with a brown belt and brown shoes. “It feels a little, I mean- I don't know, I'm not at your level.”

Christen watched as Tobin tugged at her collar, the buttons buttoned fully, and Christen knew she was uncomfortable. 

“Toby,” Christen sighed, pulling Tobin’s hand until she was standing right in front of her. She began unbuttoning the buttons. “You look great. And, trust me, these are the last guys you want to fit in with.”

She smoothed down the collar, taking the bottom of the polo between her fingers. 

“In or out?” 

“Keep it tucked,” Tobin assured, a little teasing smile pulling on her lips. “What would daddy say if you were seen with a girl who kept her polo shirt untucked.”

“Well,” Christen started, glaring at Tobin. “Considering daddy came from a small town like yours, I think you and him will get along great.”

“Well, I look forward to meetin’ him.”

Tobin felt hugely out of place when they entered the restaurant, and she could tell everyone thought she didn't belong there, too. 

She could feel people staring, she was sure there was some whispers, too, but when Christen placed a hand on her lower back, leaning in to whisper that it was okay, and Tobin knew then that the eyes of the men in the room would have shifted from judgment to envious in a heartbeat. 

“You're uncomfortable,” Christen pointed out with a little grin.

“What? Nah, I'm good. Peachy.” Tobin hummed, glancing around the room, her fingers tapping nervously on the table. 

“Hey,” Christen reached for her hand, running a calming thumb over her knuckles. “We can go.”

“No, it's okay. I'm sorry, I'm just being dumb.”

Christen nodded. “How about we order everything off the dessert menu?” 

Tobin raised her eyebrows in surprise. “I like where your head's at, Press.”

“I've always wanted to, but I've only ever been to restaurants with my family or dates, and they were never game for that.”

“Sounds like you dated some boring people.”

The waiter looked entirely perplexed by the request, then a few patrons gave them odd glances when the platter of fifteen different desserts were set on their table. 

But Christen didn't seem phased, and that unwavering confidence forced Tobin to push her anxieties aside. And when she did relax she had a great time, but they were louder than most, not obnoxiously so but louder, and it definitely caught other peoples attention. 

“Can you keep it down?” a voice hissed to Tobin’s left, and Tobin glanced over to see an older woman glaring over at her, her husband typing away on his phone. “Some of us are trying to have a quiet dinner, we don't need your kind ruining that.”

Before Tobin could shy away Christen piped up. “Just because you and your husband haven't spoken a word to each other doesn't mean everyone has to sit in silence.” Christen scowled. “So why don't you go back to your shitty dinner with your husband who is probably texting his ‘receptionist’ right now.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You know what,” Christen stood and Tobin quickly scrambled to follow, watching as Christen slammed down three one hundred dollar bills for what was probably a bill that was just over a hundred bucks. She held her hand out to Tobin. “Let's get out of here, babe, we might start developing an upturned nose.”

Tobin found herself laughing as she was pulled out of the restaurant, neither girl bothered to put up their hoods to fight against the rain, both giggling as Christen leaned back against the side of the building, trying to get out of the rain, pulling Tobin in with her. 

Then they were pressed together, Tobin’s hand bracing against the wall beside Christen’s head, the other still gripped tightly onto Christen’s. 

Something shifted when they realised just how close they were, Christen’s head falling back against the wall, eyeing Tobin with a look Tobin had seen before but actively ignored. 

“Tobs,” Christen breathed. 

“Yeah?” 

“Kiss me?” Christen requested, and Tobin felt her stomach bottom out. 

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” 

“A one night thing, I'm staying here and you're going back home tomorrow.” Christen’s eyes were pleading, and Tobin had never really been all that great at saying no to Christen, she didn't really want to, either. But the soft whisper that Christen gave next removed any reservations Tobin was having. “Please.”

Tobin nodded, pulling her hand from Christen’s and resting it on her neck as she kissed her. 

Christen’s arms wrapped about her waist, pulling her flush against her, and Tobin was feeling a little overwhelmed with it all. 

“Take me home, Tobin.” Christen whispered against her lips, and Tobin nodded quickly, almost tripping over herself as they rushed through the rain toward Christen’s car, opening the passenger side of Christen before rushing to the drivers side. 

Christen’s place wasn't far, but Tobin still found her hand wandering, starting on Christen's thigh, stroking up and down, getting higher each time, and, judging by Christen's squirming, it was having the desired effect. 

The door was barely closed behind them when Tobin pressed Christen against it, lifting her to wrap her legs around Tobin’s waist. 

“You're sure about this?” Tobin asked as she kissed her way down Christen’s neck. 

“If you are,” 

Tobin nodded then, pulling back to kiss Christen before pushing them off the door and carrying Christen to her bedroom. 

Tobin had had sex before, not a huge amount, four times with three different people, actually. But sex with Christen? That far surpassed anything Tobin had ever experienced. 

And she wasn't really sure what was going to happen after, but her anxieties were eased when Christen cuddled up to her side, and when she was still there in the morning. 

They made breakfast together, and messed around like they always would, and Tobin was so thankful that what happened the previous night hadn't tainted anything with them. 

Christen walked Tobin to her truck later that afternoon, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. “I love you, Toby.”

“Yeah,” Tobin whispered, holding Christen against her. “I love you.”

Christen gave her a squeeze and attempted to move, but Tobin held strong, and Christen laughed softly against her ear. Tobin could tell she was close to tears. “You gotta let me go.”

“I don't wanna,” Tobin hid her face against Christen’s neck. 

“Yeah, me either.”

“You wanna just take off?” Tobin asked, pulling back with a crooked little smile. She noticed then that Christen was crying, bringing her knuckles up to swipe away a few tears. “We could start up a farm in Ohio or somethin’.”

Christen laughed. “Just live off the land?” 

“Totally.”

Christen smiled, her hand sliding up Tobin’s neck to her cheek as she placed a lingering kiss on her other cheek. 

“Text me once you get home, Toby.”

“I will,” Tobin agreed. “You're going to beast this job.”

“Thank you, for supporting me.”

“Always,” Tobin winked, back peddling toward her truck. “I will see you soon, Christen .”

“I'll Facetime you tonight.”

Tobin took that promise and let it calm her as she clambered into her truck and drove off. 

There were a few times that Tobin almost turned around during the drive and insist she stay the weekend, she could miss the game on Sunday, but she didn't, and she knew Christen would probably kick her out on Saturday so she made the game. 

She dragged herself into the bar, offering her friends, who were sitting at the bar, a little smile. “You guys good?” 

“Christen texted us, said you were on your way back.” Emily offered. “We thought--I mean, we knew you would be upset, so drinks and Mario Kart?” 

Tobin let out a little laugh, relieved that she wasn't going to be left with her own thoughts for the night. “That sounds perfect.”

Her friends stayed until just after nine, and Tobin settled in bed afterward, laptop on the pillow beside her, waiting for Christen to call.

Tobin wrapped her arms around her pillow, hitting the green button when Christen’s face popped up on her screen. 

It took a few seconds before Christen connected, but when she did she was looking down to her left, distracted, her hair wild and bundled up in a hoodie. 

Tobin found herself smiling. “Hey, you.”

Christen's head snapped up, a smile blooming in her face at the sight of Tobin. “Hey,” 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah, I was just going over paperwork, I wasn't expecting such a quick answer.” Christen admitted. “How was the ride home?”

“Fine. Some jerkoff cut me off on ninety-five and almost barreled into the dude in front of me. But other than that, it was okay.” Tobin explained. “I almost turned back a few times.”

“A huge part of me wanted to call you and ask you to.” Christen pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. “I miss you, Tobin.”

“I miss you,” Tobin smiled against her pillow. “But I'm glad you're doin’ this, that school is lucky.”

“I will most likely see you soon for a game,”

“I will gladly be your first defeat.”

Tobin didn't remember hanging up that night, falling asleep as Christen told her about training plans. 

\--

Clemson was Tobin’s fifth game of the season, and second away game. 

Christen had taken being assistant's coach in her stride, thriving in the environment, and enjoying the fact the team had gone unbeaten in their first four games of the season. 

She and Tobin talked every day, Facetimed every other day, but that didn't take away the fact she was excited for Tobin and her team to come to Clemson. 

Christen was waiting at the entrance of the stadium, her arms crossed, a little smile on her lips when Tobin bounced off the bus, headphones dangling around her neck. 

“Hey,” Tobin greeted, shuffling to the side to let her team get into the stadium, pulling Christen in for a hug. “I've missed you.”

“I missed you,” Christen whispered against the side of Tobin’s head. 

“It's not the same in that bar without you, Chris.” Tobin admitted. “I have nothin’ to look forward to now.”

“Yeah, right.” Christen rolled her eyes. “You thrive in that bar with those locals.”

Tobin just smiled at that. “You look good, Christen.” She said, her hand landing on Christen’s hips. “Are you happy?” 

“I am, Tobin.”

“I'm glad,” Tobin gave Christen’s hip a little squeeze. “I gotta go, I've got an unbeatable team to beat.” 

Christen laughed as Tobin skipped past her and into the visiting teams locker room, halting when she noticed most of her teammates were staring at her. 

“What?” 

“You were fraternising with the enemy,” Mal said. 

“Are you an inside man?” Emily said. 

“Traitor.” Lindsey added. 

The game was a tough one just like Tobin had expected, but Clemson weren't the only unbeaten team thus far. 

Come half time the game was still goalless, even after a questionable penalty award after Kelley went in cleats first but got all ball. Thankfully, Hope got her fingertips to the ball and knocked it over the bar. 

It was Alex who scored the first and only goal of the match, in the eighty-eighth minute. 

Tobin had seen Christen watching her during the match, but what she didn't expect Christen to pull her aside and into one of the rooms, pressing her up against the door, hands on Tobin’s cheeks, body pushed flush against Tobin’s as she silenced any baffled questions Tobin had with a kiss. 

Tobin was a little surprised at first, but quickly caught up, her arms wrapping around Christen as she kissed back. 

Christen pulled back after a short while, letting their foreheads fall together. 

“Stay tonight,” Christen whispered against her lips. “I will drive you back tomorrow. Please, stay.”

Tobin stared at Christen for a few seconds, before slowly nodding. “Okay,” she said, spinning them around and pressing Christen up against the wood of the door. “I need to shower and let coach know, meet in the parking lot in half an hour.”

“No problem,” Christen agreed. “Good game, by the way.”

“Yeah, you guys, too.”

Her team teased her when she told them she wasn't heading back with them, Kelley giving her a playful shove in the direction of Christen, and Mal, Sonnett and Lindsey hooting and whistling at them. 

“I'm so sorry about them.” Tobin grumbled after Alex yelled for her to ‘get some’. “I'm going to murder each and every one of them, if that makes you feel any better.”

“I mean, she's not wrong.” Christen said with a little shrug, and she could pinpoint the exact moment what she meant clicked into place for Tobin, her eyes darkening ever so slight, lips hooking up into a little smirk. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes, I thought earlier would have made that plenty obvious.”

“I didn't want to assume.”

Christen huffed out a laugh. “Get in the car, Toby.”

They stumbled through the door of Christen’s home, Tobin pressing her up against the wall of her hallway, a little grin on her lips as she stared down at Christen. “What would your team say?” 

“What would your coach say?” Christen shot back. 

“Touché,” 

Tobin hadn't really savored it the first time around, too caught up in hormones and the months long build up of her feelings for Christen to do anything but rush. But she knew now that this might be the last time, she might not get this shot again because this was a spur of the moment thing for Christen, and she knew that, so she took her time. 

They curled up on the deck after, wrapped in blankets and a mug of those weird flavoured teas Christen liked clasped between their hands. 

“This really is a beautiful place, Chris.” Tobin muttered against the rim of the mug, her eyes scanning the moonlit lake. 

“I love it,” Christen hummed. “It has been kinda lonely, though.”

That pulled Tobin’s eyes to Christen. 

“Like, I get it, it's a beautiful place, and I've got a job that I really enjoy now but I miss everyone. My sisters, my parents,  _ you _ .” Christen shrugged. “I doesn't feel like it's that far but it's too far for a day trip, and I can't take more than one day off so I know I will hardly ever be able to go back.”

“The school holidays are always open.” Tobin reasoned. “I know we have training during those, too, but there is usually a few days break. And I don't mind coming here to see you, I would have to bring my homework with me, and work out, apparently we've been put on personalised work out plans this year, but I would still come.”

“You'd drive all the way here just to see me?” 

“I'd drive to the West Coast to see you, Chris.” Tobin said, her voice sweet, eyes soft, and Christen felt her chest swell. “But thankfully for my car's engine, you are only the next state over.”

Tobin smiled softly at her, moonlight hitting her eyes in just a way that Christen felt like she was being drawn in, and she didn't stop herself, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to Tobin’s lips. 

She waited until the following day to make sure Tobin understood that this wasn't a relationship. It wasn't  _ just  _ sex, either, she couldn't lie to Tobin like that, but it wasn't a relationship, it  _ couldn't  _ be. 

And Tobin seemed to understand, though, giving a solemn nod and a kiss on the cheek before hopping out of Christen’s car and into the bar. 

Christen stared at the front of the building for probably a little too long, a feeling akin to yearning setting in her chest. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Tobin had stuck to her word, and at least twice a month had come to visit Christen. It stayed strictly PG, with the only real affection coming in the form of head and cheek kisses. 

It was late November, and Christen was busy coming up with a strategy for the final few games of the year when Tobin called. 

“Hey, Tobs, I'm kinda busy.” she murmured. 

“Cool, I was just calling to tell you I got a call up, but if you're busy that's fine.” she could hear the mirthful tone in Tobin’s voice. “Bye, Chris.”

“Don't you dare hang up, Tobin Powell Heath.”

“Oh, you full named me,” Tobin laughed. “Not gonna lie, kinda into it.”

“A call up?” 

“Yeah, national team want me to come to their January camp, a few of the others, too.” Tobin said. “It probably won't amount to much this time around but it's something, you know? I'm on their radar now.”

“This is amazing, Tobin. And you will get to play, there's no way they have seen you play and wouldn't recruit you.” Christen smiled. “I'm so proud of you.”

“Thank you. I will let you get back to work, I just thought I would call you on the way to tell my parents.” Tobin explained. “Text me later.”

Christen finished off the plans for the rest of the year before going to her boss and asking for the weekend off. Thankfully there was no games on until the following week so she let her have the time off. 

Tobin was busy cleaning the back bar when she entered.

“I'll be with you in a sec,” she said without turning around, stretching up to the top shelf, causing her shirt to lift ever so slightly. 

“Take your time, the view is pretty great.”

Tobin froze, dropping on her toes and spinning around, her brows furrowing. “Chris? What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to come see you before you become this hot shot International superstar.” Christen said, watching Tobin as she rounded the bar. “Will you forget the little people?”

Tobin didn't rise to her teasing, or even acknowledge it, instead barrelling into Christen with enough force that it threw her off kilter. 

“Hey,” Christen laughed, wrapping her arms around Tobin. “You okay?” 

Tobin nodded against Christen’s shoulder. “It's just been a rough few days.”

“Is everything okay?” 

“My mom was sick, she said she's better now, or getting better, but she was struggling for a few months and never told any of my siblings or I.” Tobin admitted, her arms tightening around Christen. “She thought it would be happy news, and it so is, but we were all upset that she didn't tell us, my sisters are flying over from Ohio.”

Christen pulled back just enough to look at Tobin, her hand sliding up to her neck. “I'm sorry, Tobin.”

“I get it, I do, she knew my sisters would come home, and I had the bar and classes, and Jeff is working hard on getting a scholarship. So I do understand why she didn't tell us, but I'm kinda mad she didn't.”

“That's entirely fair,” Christen assured. “I came here to celebrate, but how about we just relax and watch a few movies?” 

“How long are you here for?” 

“I'm heading back on Sunday night,” Christen said. “But I can stay if you need me too.”

“I  _ want  _ you too,” Tobin said with a crooked little smile. “But I don't need you too.”

Christen’s lips pulled up into a soft smile. “I’ve missed you, Tobin.” She said, her thumb tracing Tobin’s jawline.

“I’ve missed you too, Chris.” 

Christen was a little surprised when some of the locals gave her a big smile and told her they were happy to see her, Benny clapping his hand on her shoulder and telling her they he was glad she found something that made her happy. 

After closing up the bar they headed upstairs, cuddling up on Tobin’s sofa, a B-list horror movie playing in the background while Christen settled half on top of Tobin, her head on her chest, sinking into the sensation of Tobin scratching her scalp.

“Chris?” Tobin whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, for coming up.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Christen lifted her head, resting her chin on Tobin’s sternum. “I’m really proud of you.”

Tobin smiled sleepily down at her. “Thank you,”

Christen stretched up to plant a kiss to the corner of Tobin’s mouth, settling down against her chest against before that amounted to anything. “When do you go to camp?”

“It is the last week of winter break,” Tobin answered. “If I get in I will play a few friendly matches throughout the spring. But they are making the summer Olympic roster, so I’m kind of feeling the pressure.”

“Aw, god, yeah.” Christen hummed. “What a year to be scouted.”

They fell asleep on the sofa that night, and Tobin startled awake the following day to see her sisters standing over her, little smiles on their lips, eyebrows raised.

“What the fuck?” Tobin grumbled, covering her face with her free arm, tightening her arm around Christen.

“Who’s your friend, Tobs?”

“Will you guys go away?” Tobin huffed. “Go to moms, I will be over for dinner.”

“Okay, bring your girlfriend for dinner.” Perry said, she and Katie turning to leave.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Tobin called back, and Christen groaned against her shoulder.

“Nice to meet your sisters.” She murmured against Tobin’s neck.

“I’m sorry about them, I didn’t think they still had a key.”

“S’okay,” Christen groaned as she pushed herself to sit up. “You don’t have to take me to dinner.”

“You should come, my parents already like you.” Tobin reasoned. “And I've warned Jeff about starting at you so.” 

Christen couldn't really say no, and ended up sitting at the dinner table across from Tobin’s mirthful siblings, Tobin’s mother to her right at the end of the table and her father at the other end. 

“So, Tobin,” Katie grinned, and Tobin gave her a warning look. “We called you last week, no mention of a girlfriend.”

Tobin rolled her eyes. “She's not my girlfriend. Just like Alex was never my girlfriend, nor Kelley, nor Emily.”

“We walked in on you kissing Alex when you were fifteen, it is kind of understandable for us to assume.” Perry defended, turning her attention to Christen. “Tell us about yourself, Christen?” 

“Uh,” Christen glanced to Tobin, who was looking to her father for help. “I'm assistant coach at Clemson.”

“Oh, starcrossed lovers.”

“Okay, girls, that's enough. Leave your sister and her girlfriend alone.” her mom teased. 

“Ma!” Tobin huffed, and Christen couldn't help but snicker, gaining a glare from Tobin. 

“I'm just teasing you, honey.” Her mother assured. “Though, if you did want to settle down we would be more than thrilled to have Christen in the family.”

Christen knew they were teasing Tobin, and she was enjoying every minute of it, but that sentence gave her a weird feeling in her chest. 

“I'm nineteen, ma.” Tobin huffed. 

Tobin’s family continued teasing her throughout the night, her sisters giving Christen a semi-playful but mostly serious talk about not hurting Tobin before giving her a little pat on the back. 

“My family are jerks sometimes,” Tobin huffed, throwing her keys onto the side table by her door. 

“They love you, and they enjoy teasing you.” Christen shucked off her jacket, hooking it up. 

“And so did you, apparently.” Tobin shot her a look as she lead Christen into the living room. “I saw you smiling and laughing along.”

“Well, I enjoy watching you squirm.” Christen shrugged, taking a few steps closer to Tobin, her hands sliding across Tobin’s stomach, pressing herself against Tobin as she stared over at her. 

“Chris,” Tobin breathed, she knew Christen had had a few wines with her mother after dinner, and a few during. 

“Mm,” Christen hummed, and Tobin could feel her trace her abdominal muscles through her shirt. 

“You need to back of a little,” Tobin whispered. “Please.”

Christen blinked out of her little daze and quickly took a step back, “Right, sorry.”

Tobin quickly followed, her hand finding Christen’s cheek. “It's okay, but you've had a few drinks and I don't think I could stop myself if you did come onto me.”

“I find it hard to stop myself sometimes.” Christen admitted. 

“It's nice, knowing someone like you would want someone like me.” Tobin said with a little smile, cupping Christen’s chin as she moved in for a kiss. It was quick, but sweet. “Beer?” 

“Please, yeah.” Christen nodded, still looking a little mortified as she took a seat on Tobin’s sofa. 

Tobin settled beside Christen with a beer, handing Christen her own. “How is everything in South Carolina?”

“It's going pretty well, I'm enjoying it a lot.” Christen hummed. “I think I'm settling in.”

“You gonna forget all about us little town folk soon?” Tobin let her head fall to the side to stare at Christen, a little smile pulling on her lips when Christen turned to look at her. 

“Never,” Christen whispered. 

That made Tobin grin sweetly. “I love you, Chris.”

“I love you, Toby.”

Tobin was sad to see Christen go the next day, but she distracted herself with training, knowing that in two months she would be training alongside some of the greatest players in the country. 

\-- 

Christen came home for Christmas, and spent a few days with Tobin, and her friends and family, but Tobin was so focused on training that they didn't see each other as much as they would have liked, then Tobin was off to California on the second of January for camp. 

It went well, and Tobin found out she was going to be on the roster for the next friendly against Costa Rica in late February. 

She didn't start, but she did get fifteen minutes of gameplay, and even assisted in a goal in the eighty-eighth minute. 

Christen had watched from the laptop in her office, calling Tobin shortly after the match ended to congratulate her. 

\--

They didn't talk as much over the next few months, Christen was busy with the end of season coming close and Tobin was having the time of her life with her college team and the national team. 

Christen honestly hadn't expected the sinking in her chest when she got the text message she knew would come eventually. 

_ Toby: I met someone _

_ Her names Shirley, we met at the Costa Rica game, she plays for Courage.  _

_ We have a date tomorrow _

Christen felt her heart sink at that message. 

**City girl: I'm happy for you!**

**Have fun**

_ Toby: I just had to tell you.  _

_ I miss you. _

**City girl: I miss you**

**I will see you soon for a game, you better be training hard**

_ Toby: I think you're going to be surprised.  _

Christen watched as the three dots appeared and disappeared over and over. 

_ Toby: Goodnight, Christen x _

Christen knew that wasn't what she wanted to say, but she decided not to push. 

**City girl: Goodnight, Tobs.**

Christen had never felt more alone in her life.

\--

Tobin had felt Christen distance herself since she told her about Shirley. 

She was upset, of course she was, but she couldn't wait around for Christen to not see her at just a college student anymore, so she moved on. 

And Shirley was nice,  _ pretty,  _ and Tobin  _ liked  _ her. 

Was she as happy as she could have been with Christen? No. Was she down that she had gone weeks without speaking to Christen? Yes. 

But what pushed her over the edge was finding out Christen had been in the state and hadn't made the effort to see her. 

She turned down Alex’s offer of going to a party in the city and locked up early, settling at the bar and making her way through a few beers. 

She was four deep when the door dinged. 

“We're closed.” Tobin grumbled, beer dangling from between her fingers. 

“You're never closed to me,” Lindsey shot back, taking a seat beside Tobin. 

“I thought you were going to the city with the guys?”

“I didn't feel right leaving you,” Lindsey reasoned. “I know Shirley is in Costa Rica.”

“She'll be home Friday,” Tobin said, taking a long swig of her beer. 

“You're upset about Christen, right?” 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” 

Lindsey scoffed. “She's home, I saw it on her Instagram, has been for a few days. When was the last time you even spoke to her?” 

Tobin shrugged, like she didn't know, like she hadn't been counting the days that she has woken up with no text message from Christen. 

“Do you love her?” Lindsey asked carefully. 

“She's my girlfriend,” Tobin answered, draining the rest of her beer and putting the bottle with the others. 

“I didn't mean Shirley and you know it.” 

“It doesn't matter,” Tobin shrugged, turning to Lindsey with a forced smile. “Because she doesn't love me. And I'm happy with Shirley.”

“But you love Christen, that's not fair.”

Tobin let her head fall into her hands, fingers threading through her hair as a sigh left her lips. “Can you not?” Tobin murmured. “If you are going to insist on being here with me at least get drunk with me.”

Tobin reached clumsily over the bar, grabbing two beers, using her ring to pop off the caps, handing one off to Lindsey. 

“I want you to be happy.”

“Well, Christen isn't going to do that.” Tobin shrugged. “I thought for a while she might, that she just needed time. And we slept together, a few times,” Tobin lifted her arm toward Lindsey. “Don't think I told you that. But we did, and she insisted that it wouldn't go past a friends with benefits thing, but I couldn't do that, not with her.”

“She likes you back, though. You can see it.”

“Thats never been the issue.” Tobin muttered against the opening of the bottle. “She just- I'm just a kid to her, dude. And she's  _ Christen Press _ , she could, and will, do much better than me.”

“Shut up,” Lindsey scoffed. “You're on the national team at nineteen, you will be top pick when we're graduating. You're going to be drafted for the Olympics, and you're going to win it for us.”

Tobin just snorted. 

“Since when do you wallow? She's just a girl.”

“See, that's just it,” Tobin snapped, shooting up from her stood, and spinning to face Lindsey. She looked ready to argue, but quickly deflated. “She's not.”

Lindsey watched her for a second, they had known each other long enough for Lindsey to know when it was all too much for Tobin, when she was close to just breaking down completely, so she knew she had to be careful here. 

“Why don't you just  _ tell her?”  _ Lindsey asked softly, slowly getting to her feet. 

“Yeah, right.” Tobin scoffed, turning away from Lindsey and walking a few steps away, scratching at the back of her neck. “And lose her? I couldn't risk it. Besides, I have Shirley.”

“What you're doing isn't fair to Shirley.”

“And what about  _ me?”  _ Tobin snapped, pointing to herself as she wheeled around toward Lindsey. “When do I get to try and be happy? I've spent  _ years  _ in this dump trying to make people happy, when is it my turn, Lindsey?”

“Do you seriously think Shirley could make you happy?”

“She does,” Tobin answered truthfully. “I am happy with Shirley.”

“Okay,” Lindsey conceded. “Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry.”

“This’ll pass, I will fall out of love with her.”

Lindsey didn't believe her, Tobin wasn't even sure she believed herself. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a while, my dudes, and i'm sorry for that. this will most likely only have one or two more chapters after this.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments, let me know what you think?  
> thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Tobin did get called up for the Olympic team, she got the call while in the city with Shirley, so she was the first to find out. 

She gave Tobin a big smile and kissed her, telling her she was excited to spend the summer in the Olympic village, and Tobin was excited for that too, and the beaming smile she gave Shirley was entirely real, but in the back of her mind her wondered what Christen would think, and that maybe she should have told her first even if their texts had been sparse at best of the past three months. 

She did call Christen, that night while Shirley was in the shower, after spending five minutes playing with her phone, debating if it was a good idea. 

She almost hung up on the second ring, but then Christen answered with a sweet, “Hey, Tobs.” and Tobin felt her heart melt. 

“Hey, Chris.” Tobin whispered back. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I, uh, I'm going to the Olympics.” 

“Seriously? That's amazing, Tobin!” Christen said, pausing for a second. “That's a good thing, right?” 

“Yeah, yes. I just-- I've just missed your voice, I guess.”

Tobin couldn't help but wonder if Christen smiled like she would have upon hearing that. 

“Me too, Tobs.” Christen said. “I'm so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Tobin hummed. “How've you been, Chris?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Christen answered. “Getting close to the end of the season, but you know how much hard work that is.”

“Yeah,” Tobin breathed, a horrible feeling settling in her chest at just how awkward things were between the two of them now. It was from spending hours on the phone every other night to  _ this.  _

_ “ _ Hey, Tobs,” Shirley called, and Tobin’s head snapped to the bathroom door when it opened, revealing a naked Shirley. “I thought you were coming in?”

“I, uh, I will be right there.” Tobin assured, and Shirley nodded, giving her a little wink before disappearing. 

“Are you with Shirley?” Christen asked in a whisper. 

“Yeah, I gotta go.”

“Right,”

“Chris, I miss-” 

“Bye, Tobin.” Christen cut her off, and before Tobin could say anything back the line went dead. 

Tobin sighed, dropping her hand onto her lap and letting her head fall back against the headboard. “Fuck,” she murmured, throwing her phone onto the bed and forcing herself to get up, taking a breath before slipping into the bathroom. 

\--

“You got onto the Olympic team,” Kelley said. “You should be on top of the world, yet you've been moping since the night you found out.”

“Is this about Christen?” Lindsey questioned. 

“I called her that night,” Tobin admitted, arm over her eyes as she laid on her back on the grass. “It was so awkward. I think I'm losing her.”

“She's upset, you're dating someone and she  _ likes  _ you. That's hard.” Kelley said. 

Tobin frowned, turning her head to look at Kelley. “Do you talk to her?” 

“Yeah,” Kelley shrugged. “We hit it off, we're friends, I guess.”

Tobin just nodded. “I miss her, I guess.”

“Are you still happy with Shirley?” Lindsey questioned. 

“I am, and we’re going to the Olympics together.” Tobin sighed. “I just wish things with Christen would go back to normal.”

“What? The occasional sleeping together, the eye fucking, nights on the phone together?” Alex questioned, and Tobin shot her a glare. “What? Let's call a duck and duck here, right? You were both closer than friends, it wasn't quite a relationship but it was getting there.”

“She wasn't into me like that, she told me so.”

“Did she? Or did she tell you she  _ couldn't  _ be with you? Cause that's a totally different.”

“It doesn't matter,” Tobin pushed herself to sit up. “She told me we wouldn't be together, so I moved on. Then she pushed me away.” 

“Because she is as  _ hurt.”  _ Kelley reasoned. “I'm not saying it's okay that she just stepped back but I kinda get it.”

“Can I fix it?” Tobin questioned. 

“Have you  _ tried?”  _

“I mean, yeah.” Tobin nodded. “I called her the night I found out about the Olympics, she hung up on me.”

“I guess you just have to do what you think is right.” Alex shrugged. “Keep trying or give her space.”

\--

Tobin was alone for most of the weeks after finding out about the Olympics. 

Shirley was back in Costa Rica training, her friends were so busy with finals and call ups of their own. 

The only real constant was Lindsey, who would spend most nights studying in the bar. 

Tobin knew exactly what she was doing, she was watching her, waiting for her to fall apart, but Tobin didn't really have time for that right now, not with finals, and flying back and forth to California to train. 

She was spread thin enough, she didn't need to have a break down, too. 

"So," Lindsey started one night after closing, both nursing a beer. "Emily and I are dating."

"No shit," Tobin grumbled. 

"No, like- we talked about it. We kissed, I'm taking her to see a movie tomorrow."

That made Tobin smile, nudging her shoulder against Lindsey. "I'm happy for you guys."

"It only happened yesterday, we haven't told anyone else. Well, Emily would've told her sister." Lindsey shrugged. "I wanted to tell you." 

"I've always been routing for you guys, since we were kids."

"How are you holding up?" Lindsey asked. "I know you haven't seen Shirley in a hot minute."

"We're good. Text every day, call every other night." Tobin shrugged. "I'm just so focused on the Olympics."

Lindsey nodded again. "I- Sonnett and I dating isn't the only thing I wanted to tell you."

"Oh?" Tobin frowned, turning to her best friends. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes, yeah. I'm good, I've just-" Lindsey licked her lips, tapping her short nail against her glass. 

"You're kinda scaring me, dude." 

"PSG are interested." Lindsey whispered, staring at her glass. "But it has to be this season, it has to be now."

"Oh," Tobin felt her heart sink, she thought she had a little longer, at least another year with her friends before they went off to whatever team scouted them. "Uh, and what're you thinking?" 

"That is PSG, dude." Lindsey looked up at her. "I didn't even want to go to college, I only went to get seen by scouts, and it worked."

"Have you taken it?" 

"No," 

"You should," Tobin said, giving Lindsey a sad little smile. "It's PSG, dude."

"It's PSG," Lindsey agreed with a little nod. "Which is in France."

"Yup,"

"In Europe," 

"Top tier geography, Horan."

"On my own," Lindsey murmured. 

"Yeah, it's gonna be tough." Tobin nodded. "But you're Lindsey Horan, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, it's just a big change."

"But a good one, I'm sure." Tobin said. "Your 'rents are gonna freak."

Lindsey laughed. "I know."

"You're gonna do great, man." Tobin said, planting a hand in Lindsey's shoulder. "PSG, dude, that's insane."

"I know! I've been going crazy not being able to tell anyone." Lindsey huffed. "I'll be going within the next month, I think."

"Will you come to London to see me?" Tobin arched an eyebrow.

"If I can fit you in," Lindsey gave a cheeky smile, and Tobin laughed, giving her shoulder a squeeze. 

"I'm proud of you."

"Yeah. You too."

They drank mostly in silence after that, Lindsey passing out on Tobin's sofa. 

\--

Tobin was so busy over the next few weeks leading up to the Olympics, so she didn't really get the chance to talk to Christen about everything. 

At first everything was great. 

They were in London, they were in the Olympics, but she was off, and she knew Shirley could tell. 

It took a week of them being there for Shirley to sit down across from her and ask her what was going on.

“What do you mean?” Tobin frowned. 

“You've been different, Tobin. Distant.”

“We're at the Olympics, I've been busy.” Tobin defended. 

“I don't mean that. You have been emotionally distant.” Shirley said, a little smile pulling on her lips, her hand finding Tobin’s knee. “You can talk to me, Tobin.” 

“I don't-- I'm fine.”

Shirley watched her carefully. “Tobs,” 

The way she whispered her name made Tobin break down. Her shoulders slumping, a lump forming in her throat. “I'm sorry, Shirley.”

“For what, honey?” Shirley questioned softly. 

“I just--I don't think-” 

“Tobin,” Shirley cupped Tobin’s cheek, forcing her to look at her. “It's okay.”

It wasn't, she could see the pain in Shirley’s eyes because she knew what was coming. 

“I don't want to hurt you, Shirley.”

“But you don't love me,” Shirley supplied, and Tobin felt her lip wobble. “It's okay, Tobin. Sometimes things just don't work out.”

“I care about you. A lot.”

“But that's not enough.” Shirley whispered, staring at Tobin with a sad smile, before leaning in to press a lingering kiss to Tobin’s lips. “Goodnight, Tobin.”

Tobin watched Shirley leave, closing back to fight back the tears when the door clicked closed. 

The game against Costa Rica was tough, but they pulled through, winning one nil. 

Shirley hugged her after the match, wrapping her up tightly. 

“I'm sorry, Shirley.” Tobin whispered against the side of her head. 

Shirley pulled back enough to smile up at Tobin. “I know, Tobs. How about we take time and talk when we're home?” 

Tobin nodded, giving her one last squeeze before jogging off toward her team. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last chapter, with the exception of the epilogue.
> 
> let me know what you think?  
> thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Lindsey did come visit her, the week before the final and the day after she and Shirley broke up, showing up at her hotel room with a large smile and a PSG Jersey with Lindsey's name and number on the back. 

"I'll be sure to never wear it," Tobin teased when Lindsey threw it at her. 

"How does it feel, Tobito? You're an Olympic athlete."

"Dude, it's crazy, I don't think it's hit me quite yet." Tobin said. "How's Paris?" 

"Yeah okay, I'm kind of relying on everyone else's English right now, but I'm going to work on my French." 

"Oh, god, I can't wait to hear that." Tobin laughed, jumping out of the way of the punch Lindsey sent her way. 

They went out for dinner that night, just the two of them. 

"How are things with you and Sonnett?" 

"Good. Great, actually. I'm heading back home after being here, then Emily is coming to France with me for a month before pre-season starts."

"It can't be easy, dude." Tobin said. "The long distance stuff."

"It isn't, and it will only get harder when Em starts back college." Lindsey shrugged. "But it's worth it."

The way she said it, the way she was looking at Tobin, Tobin knew what was coming. 

"What about you and Shirley?" 

"We broke up," 

Lindsey's eyebrows raised in surprise, leaning forward a little. "Shit, I'm sorry."

Tobin shook her head, poking at her food. "She knew something was going on with me. And it  _ sucks, _ dude, because I  _ liked  _ her, I was happy, I think." Tobin sighed. "But I didn't love her, and she knew that."

"Does she know? About Christen?"

"No, because there is nothing going with us."

"She's the reason you couldn't fall in love with Shirley." Lindsey reasoned. 

Tobin sighed again, because it was true, she couldn't really argue about it. 

"I'm going to call her, I need closure."

"Closure?" Lindsey looked baffled. "Tell her you love her, dude."

"I dunno, maybe." Tobin said, holding a hand up when Lindsey geared up to talk. "Enough about my shitty love life, tell me all about France."

\--

They won. 

Tobin was now officially a gold medalist with an assist in the Olympic final. 

Shirley had run onto the pitch when the final whistle blew, jumping into Tobin’s arms. Tobin caught her easily, an odd sense of calm settling in her chest at the fact Shirley wasn't mad at her. 

“I'm so proud of you,” Shirley whispered against her ear. “Miss gold medalist.”

Tobin beamed, pulling back to peer up at the girl in her arms. “Thank you.”

Shirley smiled down at her. “Call her, Tobs.”

Tobin wanted to play dumb, but she knew better than that, giving Shirley a little smile and nodding. 

\--

Her parents picked her up from the airport the day after the win, Lindsey having left the day of, and Tobin had just expected to have dinner at their place. 

She certainly didn't expect to enter the bar and for half the town to be there to welcome her home. 

She made the rounds, thanking everyone for coming, before settling in a booth with a few of her college teammates. 

It was late, and Tobin was a little tipsy on beer that her father certainly _didn't_ see her steal, when the door to the bar opened. 

Tobin didn't know what compelled her to glance over, she hadn't any other time, but she did, doing a double take because she definitely recognised that mass of curly hair. 

Tobin stared for a second before turning to Kelley. “Did you do this?”

“I thought she should have the choice on whether to be here or not.” Kelley shrugged, poking Tobin’s thigh with her toe. “Go talk to her.”

Tobin quickly stood, and when she turned to Christen she found her staring right at her, a soft smile on her lips. 

Tobin felt a smile of her own stretch on her lips, making her way over to Christen. 

“So, two guys walk into a bar. The third one ducks.” 

Christen huffed out a laugh, ducking her head, her hair covering her face. “That was awful.”

“Yet you smiled.” Tobin grinned when Christen peered up at her through her eyelashes. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“Woodford, please.”

“Shame,” Tobin hummed. “I got really nice whiskey from London, ‘specially for you.”

Christen cocked her head. “You did?” 

“Mm, Dalmore Scotch whiskey. Eighteen year old, or something.”

“How about we have a glass of that later?” 

That was somewhat calming to Tobin, telling her Christen planned on staying the night. 

“Woodford it is, then.” Tobin gave a little salute as she went to get Christen her drink. “So,” Tobin started, setting the glass down in front of Christen, leaning herself into the bar. “Do you come here often?” 

Christen turned to glare at Tobin, who grinned as she took a swig of her beer, eyebrows raising. 

Christen hated how charmed she was by it. “You better be kidding,” 

“Only if you didn't swoon.”

Christen really hated that she did. 

Christen didn't say anything to that, resting her elbows on the bar, her hand covering Tobin's. "So, a gold medal, huh?" 

Tobin grinned. "Yeah, I know. I can't believe it."

"I can," Christen smiled. "You were amazing." 

"You watched?" 

"Of course, every match." Christen stared down at their hands, her finger tips tickling the back of Tobin's hand. 

And Tobin watched her, knowing she was thinking, probably over thinking, so she cut in. "Do you want to come sit with us? They're all kind drunk, but I know you're friends with Kelley so."

Christen nodded. "But we can talk later?" 

"I'd hope so, having a whiskey in silence would suck."

They integrated back into the group seamlessly, Christen take the seat beside Kelley while Tobin sat back down across the table beside Lindsey, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Christen, watching her as she laughed and joked with Kelley, or joined in with Alex teasing Kelley, but she also caught Christen staring at her more than once. She wouldn't look away, not at first, just holding Tobin's gaze with a soft smile before going back to whatever she was doing. 

"God, did you two just eye fuck over the table?" Lindsey murmured against her ear, laughing when Tobin punched her arm. 

The bar slowly emptied, most coming to say their goodbyes and congratulations to Tobin before leaving. 

The last few hours it was just her and her friends, her parents having wrapped her up in a tight hug, telling her how proud they were of her before leaving with her siblings. 

It was well into the early morning before everyone had left, Tobin and Christen heading sleepily upstairs, Tobin cradling the cake she had managed to squirrel away from everyone. 

"This cake is for sure my favourite,” Tobin said, setting it down on the kitchen counter and reaching out to grab strawberry from the top. "That's why I smuggled most of it up here.”

Tobin offered Christen a bite of the strawberry, it was entirely innocent, at least Christen taking a bite was, and Tobin taking a bite straight after her. What wasn't so innocent was the shift in Christen’s eyes at the sight of Tobin taking a bite. 

One minute she was smiling and the next she was staring at Tobin’s mouth. Then Christen moved in slowly, kissing Tobin’s bottom lip. 

And Tobin let it happen, but when Christen moved to kiss her again she spoke up. 

“Please, don't.” Tobin whispered. “I can't do this, I'm working so hard to get over you.”

“What if I don't want you to?” Christen said, and Tobin forced her eyes open to see Christen watching her carefully. 

“That's not fair, Chris. Don't do this if you are just going to leave tomorrow.”

“I am going to leave tomorrow, but I'm hoping it will be with the understanding that I want to try this. With you.”

Tobin stared for a few seconds before frowning. “Wait. I didn't tell you that Shirley and I broke up.” she said, rolling her eyes when Christen arched an eyebrow at her. “Kelley?” 

“Lindsey, actually.” Christen corrected. “She came to see me at my father's work yesterday morning, Kelley had already texted me about it but I wasn't sure about showing Up. Lindsey really went off on me.”

“I’m sorry,” 

“She was right, I was being stupid. I was afraid of dating long distance, and dating a college student because the people I dated  _ in  _ college couldn't even stay faithful.” Christen explained. “But that's not fair, to project that onto you.”

“You- you really want to be with me?” 

“I always have, you make me  _ happy,  _ Tobin. But I just wasn't ready for that before.”

“How do you know you are now?” Tobin asked, and she could feel her insecurities bleed through. “I can't agree to do this then have you change your mind, Chris.”

“I understand why you would have your reserves about me now, I do. But I want you to know that these past few months without you-” Christen cupped Tobin’s cheek. “The past few months have been awful without you around, and I know I was the one that pulled back but I couldn't see you with Shirley, because I knew she was making you happy.”

“I did like Shirley, a lot. But I couldn't be with her because of the feelings I had for you.” Tobin let her eyes slip closed, leaning into Christen’s hand. “I want to be with you, Christen.”

“Then let's try,” 

Tobin let her arms slide around Christen’s waist. “I can't lose you,” 

“I think we will make this work.” Christen said. “It will be tough, the long distance thing, but I think we will be okay.” 

Tobin knew that Christen was right, they were  _ good  _ together, they would make it work, but she still had lingering insecurities from Christen just dropping off the radar at the beginning of the year. 

“What?” Christen questioned softly. “What're you thinking, Tobin?” 

“Nothing, really. I just-- you were in the state a few months ago and you didn't stop in.”

Christen nodded, looking somewhat sheepish. “I wanted to, but I was afraid of seeing you with Shirley, that would have killed me.”

Tobin nodded, because that was fair, she couldn't imagine seeing Christen with someone else. 

“How about some of that fancy whiskey?” 

A smile stretched across Christen’s lips. “A girl after my own heart.”

They settled on Tobin’s sofa, Tobin with a beer and Christen with her whiskey.

“You can't spend a hundred odd dollars-"

"Pounds," 

"-on it and  _ not  _ try it.” Christen insisted. 

“I got it for you, not me.” Tobin shook her head when Christen held the glass out to her. “No,” 

“Just a sip, you might become a whiskey connoisseur.” Christen arched an eyebrow. “It's smooth, I promise.”

Tobin sighed, accepting the glass from Christen, giving it a quick sniff before taking a small sip. She screwed her face up, giving a little cough as the liquid burned down her throat. 

“Nope,” She forced out. “Nope, awful.”

Christen laughed, and Tobin watched as she threw her head back, her curled bouncing, and Tobin couldn't really stop herself, pushing herself onto her knees, her free hand on the back of the sofa, and she dipped down to kiss Christen. 

Christen’s free hand found Tobin’s jaw as she placed her cup down on the side table where Tobin had clumsily placed her beer down, turning herself toward Tobin allowing her to situate herself in between Christen’s legs, reclining her back against the arm of the chair. 

Christen let out what seemed to be a mix between a sigh and a moan as Tobin settled in between her tights. 

“I've missed you,” Tobin whispered against Christen’s lips. 

“Mm,” Christen hummed. “Me too.”

\-- 

“So,” Tobin started, lying on her front, face half shielded by her pillow as she tickled Christen’s bare back. “I just need you to clarify, are we, like- I mean, are we dating?”

Christen was facing her, her eyes closed, a little smile pulling on her lips. “I want to, if you do?”

“I really do,” Tobin whispered, a soft smile appearing on her lips when Christen opened one eye. “And I want to take you out, when are you heading home?”

“I was going to go back tomorrow, but I'm not due back in Clemson until the end of the month.” 

“You  _ were _ going to go home tomorrow?”

“I was hoping I could stay?” Christen asked. 

“You're welcome here any time, you know that.” Tobin pushed herself up onto her elbows, leaning over to kiss Christen. 

Christen sighed against her lips before pushing against Tobin until she was on her back, Christen hovering over her. 

Tobin could definitely get used to this. 


End file.
